D3 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Mystery Begins
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is a rewrite of the 2009 live-action film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and serves as an origin story for my reboot of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! Please read and review!
1. A typical school day

**Author's note: The story serves as a prequel to my reboot of the series _Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated_. One thing I want to note that while this story is based on the 2009 live-action film _Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins_, there are going to be several changes from the movies story line.**

**First, the location will be in Crystal Cove instead of Coolsville, as I'm making my reboot of SDMI canon with the events of SDTMB.**

**Second, as with any of my fanfics that will serve as rewrites for any of the SDMI episodes, all of the gang members will remain in their original characters from SDWAY, such as keeping their original speech patterns. The only things I'm going to take from SDMI will be the locations, events from the series, parents of each of the gang members, and any of the other characters that appeared in the series only (Like Sheriff Stone and Mayor Fred Jones Sr.), although some elements of the gang's SDMI characters may be used.**

**Third, there is going to be a lot of revisions to the original storylines of SDMI episodes in my subsequent rewrites of SDMI episodes. The main change is that I'm going to make my SDMI rewritten series more inclined towards Shaggy &amp; Daphne and Fred &amp; Velma. Reason: While I personally don't mind the Fred &amp; Daphne and Shaggy &amp; Velma pairings used in the series, the way those pairings were portrayed in the series contributed to my dislike of the series. Plus, I actually want to figure out how will the series progress if the major pairings within the gang are Shaggy &amp; Daphne and Fred &amp; Velma.**

**Finally, I'm going to tone down any of the romantic subplots from the series, as well as the serious drama. That's because I find the series itself too dark and serious, and I've never felt so much suspense watching _Scooby-Doo_ before. Also, I find the romantic subplots a distraction from the main plot. I'm still going to keep some of the drama and the romantic subplots, but I'm not going to make them as distracting as it was in the series.**

**This story takes place in Dimension Three, which is the dimension that contains my reboot of SDMI takes place. For more information on my use of dimensions, please see my Profile.**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbara Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A typical school day

_September 16, 2011_

It was a typical Friday in Crystal Cove, a small city located in a mountainous coastal region north of San Francisco in California. Much of the city's student population are looking forward to the weekend so they can go surfing or have fun in the parks, but until then, they have classes to attend to.

That morning, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, a sixteen-year-old boy with dusty-brown shaggy hair, got off his bed in a grumpy mood as his alarm clock went off.

Washing his face and brushing his teeth, he glanced at his watch as he realized that he had the alarm set to the wrong time again and if he doesn't hurry up, he will miss the school bus.

"Like, here we go again." He thought as he quickly put on his trademark light green shirt, a pair of brown pants, put on socks, and grabbed his backpack as he raced his way to the dining room for breakfast.

His parents were already away for work. His father Colton Rogers is a bank manager while his mother Paula is a painter. They had disapproved of his slacking off and had wanted him to think of getting a career in "more serious businesses" such as becoming a doctor, engineer or a scientist.

While they were proud of his physical accomplishments, such as being a top star in the school's track team and a top basketball player, as well as being a skilled cook, pianist and guitarist, they still wanted him to work hard more and become a high achiever like his older brothers.

Grabbing a few toasts, a banana and some waffles and munching them down, Shaggy raced to the door, put on his black sneakers, took his keys, and raced his way out of the house after locking the door to the school bus stop.

The school bus was already at the nearby school bus stop when he exited his house. Quickly, he raced to the bus and knocked on the front door just as it was about to pull away.

He was lucky. The driver saw him running to the bus and opened the door. As he boarded the bus, the driver said, "This is like the fifth time, Mr. Rogers."

"I know, sir. Like, I promise it won't happen again." Shaggy replied.

As the school bus pulled away from the stop, Shaggy made his way down the corridor to find a seat. The bus itself was already packed with students picked up at earlier stops, and as Shaggy's stop was the last one on that route, he had difficulty finding a seat.

Just then, he tripped over someone's foot. Turns out that the football player seated in the row of seats he just walked by stick his foot out purposely.

Seeing the fall through the rear view mirror, the driver shook his head as he continued driving.

"Having a nice trip, Shaggy?" The football player said mockingly.

"Like, I sure did, man." Shaggy replied as he got up and carried on to the back of the bus.

The football player is seated next to a blond-haired boy wearing a white shirt with an orange ascot and a pair of light blue jeans. As the football player laughed, he turned to the boy, whose name is Fred Jones Jr., and offered him his fist, which Fred declined, not liking the sight of his friend picking on Shaggy.

Fred Jones Jr. is the son of the city's mayor, and as such he is quite famous at school. Like the jock that just picked on Shaggy, Fred is also on the school's football team and is friends with that jock.

Also witnessing the trip was a brown-haired girl with red bows named Velma Dinkley. She was wearing an orange sweat shirt with a red skirt, and had a thick book with her. Like the school bus driver, she shook her head after witnessing the trip.

Velma is the daughter of Dale and Angie Dinkley, who are co-owners of the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. The museum exhibits several costumed figures of monsters and spooks associated with the city's haunting legends and is a tourist favourite in the city. Velma serves as the tour guide for the museum, explaining to visitors the spooks and the legends associated with them.

In addition to being tour guide for the museum, Velma also takes part in the school's science fair and is an intelligent student.

Shaggy eventually found an empty spot near the back of the bus. It was only occupied by the backpack belonging to an attractive orange-haired girl with a purple hairband named Daphne Blake. She was also wearing a purple dress with a green ascot matching Shaggy's green shirt.

Daphne is a member of the Blake family, one of the richest citizens in Crystal Cove. Her parents Barty and Nan Blake are wealthy aristocrats who seem to have problems with anyone with a lower social status than them. She is the youngest member of her wealthy family, with five older sisters.

Her oldest sister is Donna (**Note: She's the wedded Blake sister who only appeared in the flashback scene in the episode _Revenge of the Man Crab _and was unnamed in the series**) who is an astronaut working for NASA. She is the only sister that has been married.

Her second oldest sister is Daisy, who works as a doctor at a major hospital in Los Angeles.

Her third oldest sister is Dawn, who works as a model in Paris, France. She's the only sister who speaks French fluently.

Her fourth oldest sister is Dorothy, who is a race car driver working mostly at Indianapolis.

Her fifth oldest sister is Delilah, who had just graduated from military school and commissioned as a second lieutenant in the Marine Corps.

Daphne is the only sister in the family that hasn't gone to any post-secondary institution yet. She currently works as a baby sitter for most of her neighbours.

"Like, excuse me but is this seat taken?" Shaggy asked nervously. The Blakes had a reputation of being rude and selfish, and Shaggy is the type of person Daphne's parents have a dislike of.

"Oh, no it isn't." Daphne replied with a smile. "I'm just going to move my bag and you can take my spot."

"Like, thank you."

Much of the bus ride remained uneventful for Shaggy after that. It was not long when the bus arrived at Crystal Cove Central High School, where he is a junior.

As all of the students picked up their belongings and got off, Shaggy made his way down the corridor when he got tripped by the jock again.

"It's just too easy!" He laughed as Shaggy got up and carried on.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Locker trouble and a pet show

Chapter 2: Locker trouble and a pet show

Later, Shaggy arrived at his locker at the main hallway of Crystal Cove Central High School. Like most lockers in the school, Shaggy's locker had a rather faulty combination lock, and even though Shaggy had followed the directions in turning the handle on the lock, his locker door still would not open.

"These lockers are sure a pain in the neck, aren't they?" A voice said from behind him.

Shaggy turned. It was Daphne, who was standing behind him. Shaggy guessed that she had watched him trying to open his locker.

"Like, no argument from me." Shaggy nodded in agreement as he replied. "For me, though, this should take a little try-to-pry-the-door open thing."

He then proceeded to try to pry the door open, grabbing onto the handle in the process. However, he didn't have much success as the locker door remained shut.

Turning back to Daphne, he said, "Like, now this is getting frustrating."

"Here, how about I help you pick the door open?" Daphne offered.

"Like, good idea."

Standing back, Shaggy looked on as Daphne proceeded to pull out a hairpin from her purse and started to pick the door.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, the locker door opened.

"Here we go!" Daphne smiled.

"Like, thanks for the help." Shaggy smiled as he proceeded to put his backpack into his locker.

"No problem." Daphne replied as she proceeded to pick open her locker, which is located just next to Shaggy's locker.

A few minutes went by before Shaggy said, "Oh, like, by the way, the name's Rogers. Norville Rogers, although most people just calls me 'Shaggy'."

"Daphne Blake." Daphne replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Shaggy smiled as he shook Daphne's offered hand. After a pause, he added, "You seemed nicer than I heard." He remembered the neighbourhood gossip about the Blakes, as well as his parents' repeated warnings not to interact with anyone from the Blake family.

"Oh, I guess you are familiar with the gossips about my family around town." Daphne sighed. "Gossips that are actually true, to be honest with you. My parents are really vain and aristocratic, and they have problems with anyone with a lower social status than them. I should also tell you that they're really demanding and wants me to be a high achiever like my sisters."

"Oh, is that right?" Shaggy enquired.

"Yes. All of my older sisters have successful careers and my parents really wanted me to follow their paths and become successful. They also wanted me to be married off to a rich, handsome young man, which I find to be way too demanding for me. To be honest with you, if the man I'm dating treats me like a queen and brings me happiness, then I don't really care about money or social class."

Shaggy nodded. While he may felt his parents are too demanding, he does appreciated his mother Paula teaching him to be a gentleman.

"Yeah, like, if I were to be from a rich family and be set up to marry a rich, spoiled lady who's from the same class as me, then I'll downright refuse, even if that means my parents cutting me off from the inheritance. To me, like, true love and happiness are the important factors in romance, not money or social class."

Daphne smiled. She had never met someone who understands her well like Shaggy, and now it seems like she has met someone that may have a lot in common with her.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the students that they've got five minutes before first period classes starts.

"Like, I think we should get to class now."

"Oh, yes, of course." Daphne replied. "What class do you have now?"

"Grade 11 English."

"Jeepers! Same here!"

"Zoinks! Like, we're in the same class, then."

With that, the two new friends took their binders and pencil cases, shut their locker doors, and made their way to their English class.

* * *

Elsewhere in Crystal Cove, there was a pet show at the city's marketplace.

The Featured Pet for the Day was a brown-furred Great Dane with some black spots, sporting a blue collar with a diamond-shaped tag labelled "SD".

The Great Dane's name is Scoobert Doo, and he has been up for adoption for a while.

However, in spite of encouragement from the manager, who claimed that there's a feeling that he will be adopted that day, no one took interest in the talking Great Dane, and before long, the pet show was over.

As Scoobert, who is now locked in a cage, was loaded onto the back of a pickup, along with several other pets that didn't got adopted that day, the manager came to him.

"I just had this feeling, Scoobert! A pity no one took any interest in you."

"Yeah." Scoobert nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile after school, Shaggy immediately raced his way to his locker, looking forward to the weekend. He was soon joined by Daphne, who also came to take her stuff from her locker.

"So what are you planning to do for the weekend, Shag?" Daphne asked.

"Like, to be honest, I have no idea, other than eating, reading my favourite comics and doing some surfing at the beach."

"Well, would you like to meet with me at the beach on Sunday, then?"

"Like, that sounds like a good idea!"

Daphne smiled before taking a glance at her wrist watch. "I better go now. My ride is here."

"Alright. Like, see you on Sunday, then."

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

Later that night, Shaggy laid on his bed in his bedroom at the basement of the house, trying to sleep.

However, he find himself unable to sleep much, especially when he was still thinking about his conversations with his new friend Daphne from the day.

She seemed to be taking an interest in him, in spite of her strict family rules.

Wondering how or why she didn't follow her sisters leads in pursuing relationships her parents approve of, Shaggy drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the pickup truck carrying Scoobert and the other pets that didn't got adopted during the pet show drove through a part of town where the road was under maintenance.

Unknowingly, the pickup drove through a speed bump, causing its rear to jump, tossing Scoobert's cage out of it in the process.

As the cage lands, it ended up smashing into bits, freeing Scoobert as a result.

Unaware that he had lost Scoobert, the driver drove on.

Realizing that he has been left behind, Scoobert quickly took off, chasing the pickup as he shouted, "Hey! Wait for me!"

However, he wasn't fast enough, and it was not long before the pickup disappeared in the neighbourhood.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. Enter the Great Dane

Chapter 3: Enter the Great Dane

Later that night, Scoobert wondered through the neighbourhood, unsure where should he go to next.

Taking a stroll through the woods, he find it getting colder when the wind starts to pick up speed.

"Seems like there a storm coming up." Scoobert thought to himself.

There was then a flash of lightning, which lightens up the old wooden sign Scoobert is standing in front of.

On the wooden sign is are words painted in an old, creepy fashion onto the sign: "CRYSTAL COVE CEMETERY"

"Yipe!" Scoobert exclaimed in a frightened tone. The area around the cemetery looked rather spooky and totally looked like as if it was haunted.

Then suddenly, there was another lightning strike, which struck two graves closest to the front gate.

It was then that two, ghostly-green-looking figures emerged from their tombstones. One man and one woman, both of them were in Victorian-era dress, and both of their faces resembled that of a skull.

Scoobert's eyes widened as the ghosts emerged from their tombstones.

The two ghosts then looked at each other and laughed before seeing Scoobert. Then, they hover towards the frightened Great Dane!

"Yipe!" Scoobert exclaimed as he quickly took off, leaving behind his collar in the process, although he managed to reach back to grab the collar that was still spinning in the mid-air when he took off.

Soon, the two ghost hovered after Scoobert as he ran as fast as his legs could.

Then, the male ghost said in a ghostly, mysterious voice, "The master wants to see us!"

"Then, let's go." The female ghost replied before the flew off and disappeared in the night sky.

However, Scoobert didn't see the two figures ceasing their chase of him and continued on running.

Several minutes later, he ran right through the wooden gate door, leaving behind his frame as he did so.

Eventually, Scoobert raced towards a basement window and went right through before realizing that he is in the mid-air.

Looking down, he immediately fell and landed on the bed below, just as Shaggy, who was sleeping with some sheets over his face, got up, apparently wakened by the intrusion.

Mistaking Shaggy for a ghost, due to him being covered by the sheets, Scoobert exclaimed, "Rikes!"

Then, Shaggy took the sheets off, covering Scoobert in the process, and saw Scoobert covered in the sheets and also mistaken him for a ghost and exclaimed "Zoinks!"

Then, Scoobert uncovered himself and covered Shaggy again, causing to exclaim "Rikes!" yet again.

Then, Shaggy uncovered himself and placed the sheets between him and Scoobert as he and the Great Dane looked at each other, still panicking about the sight of a ghost until they realized that there was no ghost, at which point Shaggy started to laugh.

"Like, you seemed like you just got spooked by something, man!" He said.

Scoobert, hiding himself under the sheets, said nervously, "Rhost, rhost!"

"Roast?" Shaggy asked, "Like, what's so spooky about something delicious?"

However, Scoobert, trying to tell Shaggy that he had saw two ghosts, continued to say, "Rhost, rhost!"

"Oh, calm down, man. Like, you're now in my house now." Shaggy said calmly as he rubbed Scoobert's back to reassure him that he's in safe hands.

This made Scoobert relax. He emerged from hiding and looked at Shaggy, who proceeded to introduce himself.

"Like, my name's Norville, but most people just calls me 'Shaggy'."

"Oh, Raggy!" Scoobert smiled as he repeated Shaggy's name.

"Well, like, let's see what's your name." Shaggy said as he proceeded to take a look at Scooberts dog tag.

"Scoobert Doo." Shaggy said upon seeing the name. "Like, I guess most people calls you 'Scooby'."

"Rooby. I like rit!" Scoobert said in a delighted tone.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy then said as he proceeded to shake Scooby's paw, who responded by saying, "Rand rit's nice to meet you too, Raggy."

"Like, do you have any family, Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby's expression sank. "Robody wants me. I have no home" He said sadly.

"Oh. Like, in that case, you're welcome to stay here. My home is your home."

"Really?" Scooby asked excitingly.

Shaggy nodded.

"Roh boy!" Scooby said as he knocked Shaggy flat as he proceeded to lick him in the face, causing Shaggy to laugh.

Just then, the lights went on as Colton and Paula Rogers enters Shaggy's room with Colton asking, "What in heavens name is going on here?"

"And what is that Great Dane doing here?" Paula asked when she saw Scooby.

"Norville, where in heaven's name did that Great Dane come from?" Colton asked Shaggy.

"Like, I have no idea, Dad." Shaggy said. "I was sleeping, then suddenly I heard something pushing the basement window open, then something fell on me, waking me up, then I saw poor Scooby here."

"I see." Paula nodded, although she didn't seem pleased with Shaggy's explanation.

"Well, wherever Scooby came from, Norville, we must return him to his original owners." Colton declared.

"Like, no way, Dad!" Shaggy protested. "Scooby isn't wanted by anyone."

"Raggy's right." Scooby agreed, causing Paula and Colton to step back in surprise.

"That Great Dane talks?" Paula asked, pointing at Scooby.

"Like, yes he does, Mom." Shaggy nodded. "But either way, like, poor Scooby doesn't have a home or anyone who wants him, and he's been wanting to get himself adopted for a while. May I please keep him?"

Paula and Colton looked at each other and conferred with one another. Finally, Paula said, "Alright, Norville. You may adopt Scooby. Our only condition is that Scooby doesn't make a mess around here. Is that understood?"

"Like, yes Mom." Shaggy nodded as Scooby did a mock salute.

* * *

_September 17, 2011_

That morning, after a decent breakfast, Shaggy brought Scooby to the nearby park for a walk, where he decided to play a game of Frisbee with Scooby, a game Scooby came to enjoy, as he is capable of catching the Frisbee with his mouth and chasing it down and catch it.

Scooby was also found to be ticklish, as Shaggy later found out when he tickled around with Scooby, causing him to laugh uncontrollably for a short while.

Shaggy also found out that Scooby also had a large appetite like him, which was proven when Shaggy was about to eat his large sandwich for lunch, only for Scooby to take a huge bite of it as he opened his mouth, leaving only two slices of bread for Shaggy.

* * *

_September 18, 2011_

In the afternoon, Shaggy and Scooby, both of them carrying a surfboard, arrived at the beach to do some surfing.

As the duo arrived, he saw a familiar-looking figure standing by the Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin, ran by a former sailor named Skipper Shelton who had lost his nose to a clam years ago. While Shaggy himself never ran into the former sailor, he had heard rumours on Shelton's manner being similar to that of a ship captain Shaggy had read about on a book about a sailors account on the hunt of a white whale.

"Hey Norville, my dear brother!" The figure called out, and Shaggy immediately recognized it as Neville Rogers, one of his older brothers who is a Second Lieutenant in the Air Force. He was in his work dress uniform and was accompanied by a lady with short orange hair and was also in work dress uniform.

"Oh, Neville!" Shaggy said as he went over to greet his brother. "Like, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing splendid. Got permission from my commanding officer to take a trip back home, as things are quite slow and quiet over at Washington." It was then that he noticed Scooby and asked, "Like, who's that Great Dane?"

"Oh, he's Scooby Doo. I got permission from Mom and Dad to adopt him." Shaggy then turned to Scooby and said, "Like, Scooby, this is Neville, one of my older brothers."

"Rice to meet you!" Scooby said as he shook hands (Or paws) with Neville, who was quite surprised that Scooby talks.

Before Neville can amaze about the fact that Scooby talks, there were throat clearing, and he immediately realized he hasn't introduced his friend to his brother.

"Oh, by the way, Norville, this is Second Lieutenant Delilah Blake of the Marine Corps." Turning to Delilah, he added, "Delilah, this is..."

"Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers." Delilah cut in gently. "I've heard of you. My sister Daphne told me about her brief meeting with you on Friday."

"Like, yes. Our lockers are next to each others." Shaggy nodded as he and Delilah shook hands.

Before Delilah could reply, Neville said, "Oh, I'm just going to take a quick trip to the washroom then I'll be back."

"Okay, Neville." Delilah smiled. After Neville and Scooby, who decided to join him to go to the washroom, had left, Delilah turned to Shaggy and continued. "To be honest, Shaggy, I actually don't mind if you pursue my sister Daphne. She seems perfect for you."

"Like, you think so?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes. Neville has mentioned you a few times before during our dates, and I personally think that my parents are rather strict on deciding relationships for us Blake sisters. Through his description of you, I figure that Daphne should be someone that matches you well."

"Like, I only started to know her on Friday." Shaggy said, unsure of he is comfortable with the idea of dating someone he has only become friends with recently.

"Oh, don't be negative. I just have this feeling that you'll be a perfect match with Daphne." Delilah replied.

Shaggy nodded as Scooby and Neville came to join him and Delilah.

"Well, I think we best be off." Delilah said as she joined Neville. "And by the way, Daphne is relaxing at the beach, Shaggy. You should go join her."

"Like, I sure will." Shaggy replied, remembering his promise to Daphne to meet with her at the beach on Friday.

"By the way, Norville." Neville added as he and Delilah took their leaves, "You and Scooby should try those clams from Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin. They're really good."

"Like, sure thing, Neville." Shaggy and Scooby both nodded.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, I have added in Shaggy's older brothers from my story _AD6 Coolsville By Gaslight: The Ripper Strikes!,_ who are in fact going to included in my rewrites of SDMI episodes. That's because I wanted to add in something Shaggy and Daphne both have in common.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Surfing and an unpleasant meeting

Chapter 4: The meeting and a run-in to Daphne's parents

Shaggy and Scooby made their way through the beach, and it didn't take long for them to find Daphne, who was sitting on a bench reading.

She looked up and put her book down as she saw Shaggy and Scooby approaching her.

"Hi Shag." She says as she stood up.

"Like, hi Daph." Shaggy replied. "I just saw your sister Delilah by the Clam Cabin."

"I see." Daphne nodded. She then noticed Scooby and asked. "Shaggy, who's the Great Dane carrying a surfboard?"

"Like, Daphne, meet Scooby Doo." Shaggy says, gesturing towards Scooby. "Scoob, meet Daphne Blake."

"Rooby Doo!" Scooby said excitingly as he shook Daphne's hand.

"Jeepers! Did Scooby just talk?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"Like, yes he did. Scooby can talk, Daph." Shaggy nodded.

Nodding, Daphne proceeded to rub Scooby by the ears, which Scooby came to enjoy.

Turning to Shaggy, she said, "Scooby's a cute dog. Where did you get him, Shag?"

"Like, Scooby simply just showed up in my room on Friday night after running from something." Shaggy said, scratching his head. "He has got no family and isn't wanted by anyone, so my parents agreed that I can adopt him."

"I see." Daphne nodded. She then noticed that Shaggy was carrying a surfboard and asked, "So are you guys going surfing today?"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, today's a perfect weather for surfing."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

After Shaggy changed into his swimming trunks, he returned to Daphne and Scooby.

"Here, Shag. Use this sunscreen so you don't get sunburned." Daphne says as she took out a sunscreen. She noticed that neither Shaggy nor Scooby arrived with one.

"Like, thanks, Daph." Shaggy smiled as he took the sunscreen from Daphne and sprayed it on his body.

"No problem." Daphne smiled as she watched Shaggy spraying himself with the sunscreen.

Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were finished with the sunscreen just as they spotted an incoming wave.

"Oh, like, here comes a wave, Scoob." Shaggy exclaimed excitingly. "Let's go!"

"Rooby Doo!" Scooby exclaimed as he and Shaggy took their surfing boards and charged towards the coastline and started to swim towards the wave as the surf rock version of _Misirlou_ plays in the background.

Daphne smiled as she watched Shaggy and Scooby surfing and having fun.

"Woo-hoo!" Shaggy exclaimed as he surfs down the wave, moving his legs to navigate through the waters.

He was joined by Scooby, who was surfing upside down and exclaiming "Robby-Rooby-Doo!"

Soon, the tired duo returned to Daphne for Shaggy to retrieve his clothes.

"You guys looked like you had a lot of fun surfing." Daphne remarked.

"Like, yeah. That was a lot of fun, eh Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Reah. A lot of fun." Scooby said excitingly.

After Shaggy had changed back into his clothes after a brief shower, the trio headed to the beach entrance.

As they walked by the Clam Cabin, Shaggy said, "Like, my brother Neville suggested that we should try out the clams from the cabin. He said that their quite good."

"Well, you guys can go ahead and try them, but not me, as I have an allergy to shelled seafood." Daphne said.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Shaggy nodded before he and Scooby took off.

After a rather large order of clams, the duo sampled them and find them rather delicious, as Neville had said about them.

"Enjoying my clams, are you?" A voice said from behind them.

The duo turned. Standing behind them was Skipper Shelton. He had a frown on his face as he watched Shaggy and Scooby enjoying the clams.

"Like, we sure are, man!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby swallowed nervously.

Skipper walked towards them and said, "I don't mind if you fellas enjoy my clams, but make sure you leave plenty for other costumers, as I'm running low on clams right now."

He gestured to the small gathering of people watching them, some of them with impatient looks on their faces.

Shaggy turned back to Skipper and smiled, "Like, we'll keep that in mind next time, Captain." He said as Scooby did a mock salute.

"Very well." Skipper replied. He then smiled and said, "Carry on and enjoy."

As Skipper returned to the cabin, Daphne walked over to the duo and remarked, "Jeepers, you guys sure eat a lot."

"Like, Scoob and I are always hungry, Daph." Shaggy replied. He did keep in mind to have good, descent table manners by speaking with his mouth empty.

"I sure wonder what does you grocery bill look like." Daphne said.

Before Shaggy could respond, he spotted two unwelcome-looking figures walking towards them. He instantly recognized them as Barty and Nan Blake, Daphne's parents.

"Oh swell, here comes my parents." Daphne said frustratingly, expecting her parents to not be happy to see her hanging out with Shaggy.

Sure enough, Barty was furious to see his daughter hanging out with Shaggy.

"Daphne, my dear, what in heaven's name are you doing here at the beach with that _drug addict_?" He asked angrily as he and his wife approached the trio.

"Mom, Dad," Daphne sighed. "This is my friend and schoolmate Norville Rogers and his dog Scooby Doo. They agreed to come hang out with me at the beach today." She found the need to use Shaggy's real name, because she imagined her parents disliking Shaggy not just for his appearance but also for his nickname.

"Friend?" Nan asked. "I thought we've warned you not to interact with those drug addicts, Daphne."

"Your mother's right, dear." Barty added. "You should be hanging out with society's richest, most handsome boys instead of an ugly-looking, underachieving drug addict like your so-called 'friend'."

"Mom, Dad, stop calling him a drug addict!" Daphne shouted. "Norville may look like one, but he is really a gentleman and friendly, plus he does not take drugs at all! Not all people like him are underachievers, and besides he's a good athlete at school."

"Being a good athlete at school isn't good enough, Daphne." Barty cut in. "His low social status and appearance brings in shame to the Blake family. And what kind of future can a person like him have?"

"Well, you didn't complain when Delilah started dating Norville's older brother, so why do you have a problem with-"

"First off, Neville is well-disciplined like your sister." Nan interrupted. "Second of all, being a well-gifted pilot who is actively involved in work, he is not a slacker like your friend here."

"I'll even bet that his parents will think the same about their youngest son of being a slacker and underachiever, unlike his older brothers." Barty added.

Facing a rather uncomfortable situation, Shaggy cut in. "Uh, excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, but Scooby and I have to run now."

Neither Barty nor Nan answered. They just nodded.

Shaggy then turned to Daphne and added, "Like, see you in school tomorrow, Daph."

"Sure, see you there, Shag." Daphne nodded.

As the duo exited the beach, they can hear Daphne saying, "See? They have manners of a gentleman."

"Rhat rotten cheese did rey eat?" Scooby growled as they reached the small parking lot near the entrance.

"Like, beats me, Scoob. They sure are mean." Shaggy shrugged before they hopped onto his small, second-hand car.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. A fight

Chapter 5: A fight

_September 19, 2011_

The weekend was too short for Shaggy and Scooby Doo. It was Monday morning and this time, Shaggy managed to set the alarm clock at the right time, allowing him to wake up in time for a proper breakfast.

As Shaggy went to brush his teeth and wash his face, his mind travelled back to the day before when he, Scooby and Daphne had a run-in with Daphne's parents and thought about what they had said to her.

Deep down, he really wanted to help her cope with her difficulties, but he wasn't sure how.

As he made his down to the dining room for breakfast, his mother Paula came to him.

"Norville, dear, your father and I are going to be out of town for the while. During this time, I expect you and Scooby to behave well, and never leave Scooby alone at home when you're away." She said, unsure if she should trust Scooby in keeping the place as it is while alone at home.

"Like, sure thing, Mom." Shaggy replied before drinking a cup of water.

As she made her way to the door, she added, "And by the way, I'll like you to put a stop to your interaction with that girl Daphne, dear."

"Like, no way!" Shaggy protested as Scooby joined in.

"Raphne is nice, it's her parents that are mean and rude." Scooby added.

"Whatever it is, it is better if you put a stop to your interaction with any of the Blakes." Paula said before closing the door.

Left alone at home, Shaggy turned to Scooby and said, "Like, Mom said that I can't leave you alone at home, Scoob. I've got to think of a way for you to come to me to school without getting caught, as school grounds are off-limits to pets."

* * *

Half-an hour later, the school bus pulled into the stop at the usual time.

The driver was delighted to see Shaggy at the stop already. However, he was accompanied by a figure with dark glasses and wearing a dark-coloured hoodie.

"Morning." The figure said to the driver as he followed Shaggy onto the school bus.

When the driver looked at him questionably, the figure added, "Rave a rice day."

Although the driver was confused by the appearance of the figure, who looked kind of like a dog to him, he had a schedule to keep, so he pulled the bus from the stop and drove on.

As the figure, who was Scooby Doo in disguise, follows Shaggy to the back of the bus, Shaggy found himself tripped by that same jock that tripped him last Friday.

"This is just too easy!" The jock laughed as Shaggy got up and carried on to the back of the bus.

However, his smile disappeared when Scooby growled at him for tripping his owner over on purpose.

"Come on, now, Scoob." Shaggy said as he pulled Scooby away, not wanting Scooby to cause trouble.

At the back, they managed to find Daphne at her usual seat. She happily let Shaggy sit beside her but was surprised to see Scooby on the bus.

Shaggy and Daphne managed to create enough room for Scooby to sit beside them, but as Daphne turned to speak to Shaggy, Scooby managed to crawl under the seat in front of them.

"Shag, I'm really sorry about yesterday afternoon. I really have no idea why my parents despises you and Scooby so much." Daphne says.

"Like, don't worry about it, Daph." Shaggy said. "They're just short-sighted about me. I mean, they don't really know me that well."

Daphne smiled, happy to see that Shaggy doesn't feel that insulted by what her parents had said.

However, she then noticed that Scooby was gone.

"Hey Shag, wasn't Scooby with you earlier?" She quickly asked.

Shaggy turned and saw Scooby gone. "Like, that's funny."

As Scooby crawled his way to the jock, he can hear Shaggy saying "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

During this time, the jock was speaking to Fred about his being growled at by the hooded figure that followed Shaggy onto the bus.

"And then, that figure just growled at me, as if..."

He didn't have a chance to finish, as Scooby soon bit him on the leg, causing to yell "Ow!" in pain as he jumped and hit the bus ceiling.

As he landed, he saw Scooby under his seat and picked him up by the collar and said, "So it was you!"

At this moment, Shaggy saw the jock about to punch Scooby and rushed over, shouting "Hey! Leave Scooby alone!"

Seeing Shaggy, the jock said, "So you brought this dog on here, didn't you?" as he proceeded to knock Shaggy out.

Then, Fred quickly restrained him to try to stop him, saying "Cool it, man!"

But the jock pushed him to the wall as Daphne soon joined the fray. She tried to punch the jock for knocking Shaggy over, but he shoved her over to Velma sitting nearby, causing her to accidentally rip a page off the book she was reading.

The fight soon intensified, with Daphne and Velma using their books to hit the jock and Fred, while other students on the bus joined the fray as well.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crystal Cove Central High School's staff parking lot, the vice principal in charge of discipline got out of his new red sports car.

During this time, one of the students at the nearby student parking lot spotted the sports car and whistled while another said, "Wow, check out Vice Principal Shore's new car!"

As the student made that comment, the vice principal locked the car and went to the front.

He then leaned towards the engine lid and huffed at it before wiping the fog off the lid with a handkerchief.

"Oh, yeah." Vice Principal Shore commented before making his way to his office.

* * *

Back at the school bus, the scene at the back of the bus was chaotic. Students were fighting each other along with the core five - Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred and Velma.

The driver was getting annoyed by the chaos. He turned his head to the back and yelled "Knock it off, you punks!"

But as he turned his head back forward, he realized that he has arrived at the school and is coming close to hitting the rear end of the school bus in front of him.

Given that the school bus was a conventional style school bus, the engine is placed on the front, in front of the drivers seat, making it hard for him to see anything in front of him.

Panicking, the driver quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left, narrowing missing the bus in front of him while the students that were standing fell over as they lost their balances.

The bus drove through the garden before finally coming to a stop with the front end hitting the flag pole.

(TIMBER!)

The hit caused the flag pole to fell over, leading the top to smash down onto the windshield of Vice Principal Shore's new sports car!

As the bus driver heard the car alarm go off, his expression fell.

Meanwhile, Shore heard the car alarm and went to his car. As he looked at the damage, his blood starts to boil as he exclaimed in anger, "My new car!"

Fuming mad, the vice principal walked over to the school bus and knocked on the door.

"Oh, great." The driver thought and sighed before opening the door.

As soon as the vice principal stormed onto the bus, he asked in a firm voice, "Who's responsible for this?"

As quickly as a fox, the driver quickly pointed to the back of the bus.

As Vice Principal Shore looked towards the back of the bus, all of the students on board of the bus pointed their fingers at Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred and Velma.

At this moment, Scooby dropped his dark glasses with a "Huh?"

Vice Principal Shore's eyes narrowed as he looked at his five suspects.

* * *

**Uh, oh. This sure isn't good for the group.**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Detention

Chapter 6: Detention

"Detention?!" Velma exclaimed in surprise. She, Fred, Daphne and Shaggy were at the library with Vice Principal Shore, who announced their punishment for damaging the windshield of his car.

"Like, your car's windshield may be damaged by accident, sir, but this is, like, ridiculous!" Shaggy protested with Daphne nodding in agreement.

"We didn't even started the fight that led to this, sir." Fred added. "And besides..."

"Enough of this rubbish!" The vice principal roared, silencing the students. "The driver was distracted by the fight the students started as a result of your actions, which then led to my car's windshield being smashed as a result of that distraction. You know how much it costs to have the windshield replaced and the flag pole repaired?"

When neither of the students answered his question, he continued, "The principal was quite insistent that this incident wasn't that much of a big deal, as there wasn't any major damage done in this accident, so it has been decided that you four will be placed on detention."

He then made his way to the library entrance and concluded, "I hope you four learned your lesson on the consequences of your actions."

After the vice principal left the library, the librarian came to them and added, "It is already bad enough that the school board has decided to cut my budget, and now I've got four troublemakers to take care of."

She then took her briefcase and said, "I'll be back by the time your detention has been served, which will be two hours later, so in the meantime, I want you all to behave yourselves and not cause any trouble. Is that understood?"

The four nodded in agreement, not saying a word.

* * *

After the librarian left, the four sat quietly around the table.

Shaggy was the first to do something. From the nearby bookshelf, he pulled out an _Elliott Jacobson _mystery novel and started reading it.

Daphne, Velma and Fred watched him read for a few moments before Daphne decided to do the same.

Fred noticed that the novel she picked was titled _The Secret of the Brass Statue_, a novel he had read before.

"Oh, I know who that killer was." He spoke. "It was..."

"Like, don't spoil the ending, man!" Shaggy spoke up without keeping his eyes off the novel he is reading.

Daphne smiled at Shaggy, while Fred quickly realized his mistake and close his mouth. He and Velma then picked some novels to read as well.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by before he spoke again. "I'm terribly sorry for what has happened on the bus. It was my friend Rhino that was out of control and he shouldn't have picked on him like that." He gestured towards Shaggy as he spoke.

"Like, it wasn't your fault, man." Shaggy replied as he put his book down. "I shouldn't have tried to smuggle my dog onto the bus, and..."

"Shaggy, you didn't have much of a choice when your mother told you that you can't leave Scooby alone at home, and what that jock did to you was despicable." Daphne said in a calm voice. "In fact, if I was Scooby, I would have done the same."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, thanks for the support, Daph."

Fred turned and noticed that Velma was staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Velma shrugged. "It's just that I was thinking that you should have done something to control your friend."

"Well, he's not really my friend, technically." Fred said. "We do play together in the school's football team and we do have a good partnership."

"I see." Velma nodded.

There was some silence as the four resumed reading their novels.

During this time, Shaggy all noticed that they were all reading mystery novels and commented, "Like, it seems like we do have one thing in common."

"And what's that?" Velma asked as she looked at Shaggy.

"Interest in mysteries."

Velma looked at Fred and Daphne and noted that they, too, were reading mystery novels and nodded.

Fred and Daphne both looked at Shaggy and smiled, agreeing with his comment.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school, Scooby was on a leash tied to a nearby sign. He is to be picked up by Shaggy once he finishes his detention.

"Rat's not fair rat all." Scooby muttered to himself, thinking about Shaggy's detention.

He then spotted the jock leaving the school with some friends and growled angrily at him.

"Letting him getting away with what he had done to Raggy is rust disgraceful." He snorted.

His frustration was halted when he looked up into the sky and his eyes widened when he realized that a huge mass of dark clouds with lightning flashing is drifting towards the school!

"Ripe!" He exclaimed in fear when he remembered the ghost sightings from last Friday.

He immediately tried to run away, but he had forgotten that he was still tied to the sign and ended up back at where he was standing.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the school library, the four students had put away the novels they were reading and were talking about the detention.

"Well, I sure hope we finish off this detention soon, because I don't want our parents to make a big deal out of this." Fred commented. "Especially Mayor Dad, who wants me to be a good example to the rest of the students and get into politics like him."

"Well, maybe we would have been doing whatever we were doing right now instead of being on detention if you had kept your friend under control." Velma said.

"I agree, especially on stopping him picking on Shag." Daphne added.

"Well, it's just that Rhino is sort of a friendly guy to me and I really don't want to be on the wrong side of him." Fred defended himself.

"Either way, we're basically serving as scapegoats to your friends actions, being on detention for something that wasn't really on our watch except for yours." Velma huffed, not liking Fred's excuse.

"Like, now take it easy, guys." Shaggy said as he placed his arms in a calming gesture. "There's no reason why we should start a fight over who's actually responsible for getting us into this mess. If we do, then things are only going to get worse for us, not better."

"Shaggy's got a point." Daphne agreed. "Let's just try to get this over with and move on."

Before either Fred or Velma could reply, the lights in the library started flickering.

"Hmmm, is there something with the power?" Fred wondered.

Then, it started to get relatively windy inside the library, even though the windows are all closed.

The wind made the library rather closed, and as Shaggy exhaled, he noticed that a fog came out of his mouth, as if he was smoking without the use of a cigarette or a pipe.

"This certainly isn't natural at all." Velma commented as the temperature started to drop inside the library. "These's got to be a logical, scientific explanation to this phenomenon."

Soon, the situation inside the library was very stormy, as stong winds started to blow everything around them, picking up a few books and smashing a few computer screens (It didn't really matter if those screens are smashed, as they are really old screens and are in need to be replaced) nearby.

Everyone's hair started to go with the strong winds and everyone was acting like as if they were caught in a huge storm.

"Like, I know there's a storm coming up soon, but this is getting ridiculous!" Shaggy remarked before getting hit by a flying book.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the school, Scooby managed to dug a hole in the ground and leaped in.

Then, he buried himself in the ground by covering himself with the dirt he had just dug out.

To make it look like he wasn't even there at all, he managed to reach out and grabbed a flower and placed it on his "grave".

* * *

Back in the library, everything inside was a huge mess. Books and papers were flying everywhere, and the group has ducked under the table for cover.

Then, all in a sudden, the wind calmed down and everything stopped flying.

Fred was the first to get out, followed by Velma. Shaggy and Daphne were the last and were relieved to see that the storm has stopped.

Before any of them could say a word, a huge thick book suddenly dropped down and landed on the table, surprising everyone in the process, causing Shaggy to leap into Daphne's arms.

As the book landed, it opened and started to shake violently as the group looked on, too scared to make a move.

Then, to everyone's shock, two ghostly figures in Victorian-era dress and skull-like faces emerged from the book.

Daphne was so spooked that she accidentally dropped Shaggy to the floor as she looked at the ghosts.

Shaggy stood up and made a gesture that indicates that he is ready to run away from the scene as a frightened Daphne unconciously placed her hand on his chest.

Both Fred and Velma were speechless. They, too, were unsure what to do.

That's when the two ghosts launched forward and roared at the four, causing them to take off and run.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted as he tookm off and run, unknowingly grabbed onto Daphne's hand in the process.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed as she ran off with Shaggy, followed by Fred and Velma, as they got out of the library with the two ghosts in full pursuit!

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	7. Suspension

Chapter 7: A warning and suspension

Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma raced down the dark school hallway, running for their lives as the two ghosts continued their chase!

While Daphne may be wearing high heels, she had no problems keeping up with Shaggy, whose long, lanky legs allowed him to run the fastest in the group.

"Jinkies! They're still behind us!" Velma shouted as she looked back.

"Keep running!" Fred shouted as he continued running.

* * *

Meanwhile in the school gym, there was a prep rally going on for the school's soccer team, the Crystal Cove Central Fighting Urchins, for advancing into the regional playoffs in the state. The school's marching band was playing the school's celebration anthem, and everyone seemed to be having fun.

There were two students holding a large poster by the gym door, and they were ready for the school mascot to enter through the poster.

Just then, the poster was torn open, and out came Shaggy, followed by Daphne, Fred and Velma, to everyones surprise.

The cheering went silent as everyone looked at the four students that were supposed to be serving their detention at the library.

"Like, look out for those ghosts!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Before anyone have time to react, the two ghosts that were chasing the four appeared in the gym, scaring everyone. There were screams and students tried to get to the nearest exit.

However, the ghosts used their supernatural powers to lock up the gym doors, trapping everyone inside the gym.

Then, the lights went out, adding panic and confusion to the students.

Soon, a shine of light shined down on a hooded figure dressed in black from head to toe, sporting a sinister-looking white mask.

"To all of Crystal Cove Central High School: Beware! Stay away from the school grounds, and if you dare enter, the Specter will make you sorry!" The figure, known as the Specter, warned the students as everyone watches it fearfully, including Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma.

It then laughed evilly as the lone source of light is switched off, allowing it to disappear in the darkness.

* * *

Soon, the main entrance to Crystal Cove Central High School was filled with running, panicking students running off from the gym.

The school principal was at the entrance and he was trying to calm down the frightened students.

"Calm down, everyone." He shouted to get the attention of the fleeing students. "The late buses will soon be here!"

As Vice Principal Shore exits the main entrance, ordering some students not to run in the process, he came to the principal and asked, "Principal Booth, what in heaven's name is going on here?"

"Oh, the students are frightened after witnessing three ghosts during the soccer team's prep rally in the gym." Booth replied. "I've been trying to tell them that there's nothing to be afraid of and to calm down."

"Of course there is nothing to be afraid of, Principal Booth." Shore says. "Those 'ghost' appearances are the doing of the four students I've placed on detention this afternoon."

As Shore was speaking, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma raced out of the doorway in time for the vice principal to gesture at them as he speaks.

"There, you see?" He added upon seeing the four.

"Uh, what did we do, Vice Principal Shore?" Fred asked in a clueless tone as Shaggy, Daphne and Velma raised their eyebrows.

"Simple. It occurred to me that you four have conspired to get even with me for putting you on detention by pulling this prank." Shore snorted.

Before any of the four can object, the vice principal continued, "Well, I've got good news for you four. You are no longer on detention."

Upon hearing this, the four students' faces brightened, but before they could say something, Shore added, "That is because you four are now on suspension for pulling this despicable prank and scaring the wits out of the other students."

At this moment, their expressions fallen. Being on suspension is worse than being placed on detention, and it is clear that their parents would not like the news at all.

"Vice Principal Shore, are you sure this is fair?" Principal Booth asked.

"Of course it is, Principal Booth. They first caused a fight on the bus and now they've pulled this mindless prank." The vice principal replied before walking back into the school, with the principal following him, trying to reason with him in the same time.

As they watched the two men leave, Velma was the first to walk away. "Suspended! This is just great. Wait until my parents hear this!"

"Mayor Dad sure wouldn't like this at all. I think I might have to run away." Fred added as he followed Velma.

Daphne looked at Shaggy. "My parents will sure lose it when they hear this, and I have a feeling that they may blame it on my association with you, Shag."

Shaggy just nodded before Daphne took her leave.

It was then that he remembered Scooby's words when he ended up in his room the Friday before.

"_Rhost! Rhost!_"

"Like, now I understand what Scoob was trying to tell me last Friday!" He remarked to himself. "Rhost, ghost!"

As the thinks about Scooby, he suddenly have an idea.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" He shouted as he raced towards Fred, Velma and Daphne.

The trio stopped and turned as Shaggy approached them.

"Like, we don't have to run away from home, guys." Shaggy says as he joined up with the trio.

"We don't?" Fred asked.

"Yes. That's because I know somebody who may be able to help us."

At this moment, Daphne remembered Scooby as her face expression brightened.

"Who?" Velma asked.

Shaggy immediately gestured towards where Scooby was supposedly waiting as he says, "Gang, meet Scooby Doo!"

Fred and Velma frowned as Daphne said, "Shag?"

Shaggy turned and look. There was only a pile of dirt at where he was gesturing at with a flower.

"Eh? Like, Scooby Doo, where are you?" He called out.

At this moment, Scooby popped out of his "grave" and replied excitingly. "Rover here, Raggy!"

Upon seeing Scooby, Fred and Velma smiled as they waved at Scooby.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	8. Search at the cemetery

Chapter 8: A search at the cemetery

Later that night, the group was walking through the woods with their flashlights on, following Scooby to the cemetery.

Scooby was sniffing the ground along the way, as he is tracking down the particular spot where he had spotted the ghosts last Friday.

"I still can't believe we're following a dog just to track down two ghosts." Velma commented as the made their way through the dark woods.

"Well, Scooby's the one that first spotted the two ghosts we saw at the library, so it is reasonable that we're following him to track down those two ghosts." Daphne replied.

The group continued on walking through the dark forest until Scooby stopped.

"Rere it is." He said.

Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne all shined their flashlights on the sign. It read "CRYSTAL COVE CEMETERY".

"Ah, so, like, here's where Scoob had found the two ghosts." Shaggy said excitingly. "Alright, so we can head home now."

He then proceeded to turn and go, but stopped as Daphne stood in his way. She gave him a look that indicated that she doesn't want him to get into trouble with his parents and that they should get to the bottom of the mystery.

"Well, on the other hand, like, we should head into the cemetery if we want to clear our names soon." He continued before adding nervously, "Like, I sure don't like entering a cemetery at this time during the night. It gives me the creeps!"

"Well Shag, you're not the only one that has that feeling." Daphne said and Shaggy can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Like, don't worry, Daph. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." He said with some confidence in his voice.

As the group enters the cemetery, they all looked around cautiously.

"Jinkies! Some of these graves look like they're more than a century old." Velma commented.

"No kidding." Fred agreed.

"Are you sure this is the place you found the ghosts, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby turned to him and nodded, saying "Yeah."

"Like, then it is best if we stick together."

As the group carried on into the cemetery, Fred was walking past a grave when Velma accidentally bumped into him, causing him to jump in surprise.

Seeing Fred's reaction, Daphne asked, "Are you scared?"

"Uh, not at all, just a little jumpy...I mean, surprised, that's all." Fred replied as he blushed.

"I see." Velma nodded, although the tone in her voice indicates that she knew otherwise and smiled mysteriously.

Picking up the tone in her voice, Fred quickly clarified. "Not at all. I'm not scared. I can't be scared, given that I'm on the school's football team. Just a bit, surprised."

"Like, I don't blame you if you jumped, man." Shaggy said to Fred. "This place is rather creepy during the night."

Fred nodded. But before he could say something, Scooby suddenly said, "Rover rere!"

The group turned and looked. Scooby was standing in front of two graves that were placed next to each other. By that point, he had adopted the pose of a hunting dog that had just found its target and pointed right at the two graves.

"So this is it. The graves where the two ghosts came out of, Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

Velma approached the tombstones to read the engraving on them.

"Amadeus Masterson and Emily Elgar." She read. "They don't seem related, and yet their graves are next to each other. I wonder why."

"Perhaps they were married or had a close partnership." Fred offered.

"Hmmm..." Velma said as she took a sheet of paper and did a rubbing on the two graves for a few moments. Then, she examined the sheet of paper with Fred's flashlight as a light source.

"Based on observations of the fragments I've collected from the tombstone, it appears these two people have died, along with most of the people in this part of the cemetery, during the Crystal Cove Tsunami that flooded the town. At that time, there was a major earthquake in San Francisco back in 1906, and the resulting shockwaves from that earthquake led to the tsunami that struck and flooded Crystal Cove. A lot of people died on that fateful day." Velma said after examination of the sheet of paper.

"Holy moly." Fred whistled. There was some silence until Shaggy broke it by saying, "Like, wait a minute, weren't there were three ghosts at the gym this afternoon?"

"And yet there're only two graves here." Daphne added when she realized what Shaggy was talking about.

"That means that one of those three ghosts is a fake, then." Velma concluded as Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Fred nodded.

"Well gang, it seems like those ghost sightings have got us a mystery in our hands." Fred declared.

"Right, and, like, the main thing we will have to find out is who is that fake ghost and why is that person taking up that disguise and leaving us to take the blame for what had happened." Shaggy added.

"Yes. So tomorrow morning, we'll have to meet together to discuss our findings in this mystery." Velma agreed.

"Speaking of that, where should we meet?" Fred asked. "We can't meet at my place, as Mayor Dad always meets with important people at my place and doesn't want me to invite friends over to our place while he is in the company of important people."

"Well, we can't go with my place." Velma said. "It's packed with a lot of books and stuff I use for my research for the science fair."

Before Daphne can object to the idea of meeting at her place, Shaggy step in by saying, "Gang, we can meet at my place."

Fred raised his eyebrows as Velma asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've got the whole basement to myself, plus both of my parents are out of town for the week." Shaggy replied,

"Awesome!" Daphne smiled. "Then it's settled."

Fred and Velma nodded in agreement, and as they made their way out of the cemetery and the surrounding forest, Shaggy gave them his home address.

"Alright, we'll see you at your place tomorrow morning, Shag." Fred nodded before taking his leave as they made it to the nearby street.

"See you tomorrow." Velma said as she, too, took her leave, leaving Shaggy and Scooby with Daphne.

"I do hope we get to the bottom of this business soon, Shaggy." Daphne said.

"Like, not to worry, Daph. We will." Shaggy reassured her as Scooby nodded in agreement.

There was some silence before Daphne turned to walk away, saying, "See you tomorrow, Shag."

"Right." Shaggy and Scooby both replied as they turned and walk away in the opposite direction.

"Rure is glad to have new friends, Raggy." Scooby said as he and Shaggy walked down the sidewalk.

"Like, I agree, Scoob." Shaggy nodded.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	9. Meeting at Shaggy's place

Chapter 9: Meeting at Shaggy's place

_September 20, 2011_

The next morning, Shaggy and Scooby got their room tidied up for their friends to arrive.

It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring.

"I'll get it, Scoob." Shaggy says as he made his way to the front door.

Opening the door, he was greeted by Daphne, who smiled. "Morning, Shag. Hi Scooby."

"Ri Raphne." Scooby says as Daphne proceeded to rub his ears.

"Like, you're early, Daph." Shaggy smiled as he let Daphne in. "Scooby and I were wondering how will you manage to leave your home if your parents had found out that you have been suspended."

"Oh, I just told them that I'll be out doing community service at school as ordered, which was a cover for me to come over."

"Like, I see." Shaggy and Scooby both nodded before they lead Daphne down the hallway to the stairs that goes down to his bedroom in the basement.

Walking down the hallway, Daphne saw the various photos of members of the Rogers household hanging on the wall. She then stopped by the family photo of the Rogers.

"Shag, who are the other boys in this family photo?" She asked, pointing at the photo.

"Oh." Shaggy said as he went to the photo and started pointing at the figures in the photo.

"That's me, over here beside my mom and dad here." He said, pointing at himself in the photo.

He then pointed at the young man with a military-style haircut and said, "My fifth oldest brother Neville is here. I believe you might have met him at the beach on Sunday when he was with your sister Delilah."

"I did. He is really perfect for Delilah." Daphne nodded.

Nodding, Shaggy continued as he pointed at a young man wearing a lab coat over a suit. "There's my brother Norman, who is a car designer and collects and restores vintage cars. He currently resides in Detroit."

Pointing at the young man with a mustache, in a suit, he said, "This is my brother Nicholas, who is an architect working in Lyon, France. He's the only member of my family that can speak French."

Daphne nodded as Shaggy continued, point at the young man wearing a blue suit. "There's my brother Norton, who works as a dentist in San Francisco."

Finally, pointing at a tall young man who has a pair of safety goggles on his head, Shaggy said, "And that's my oldest brother Nigel, who is a civil engineer working in Toronto, Canada. He's also the only brother of mine that is married and has children."

"Wow, I guess that explains why your parents expect so much from you like my parents expecting so much from me, Shag." Daphne nodded. "Both of our older siblings are high achievers."

It was then that the doorbell rang again.

"Must be Fred or Velma." Shaggy says as Scooby opens the door. Sure enough, Fred was standing at the door, entering.

"Hey Shag." Fred says as he walks over to Shaggy and Daphne. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Not yet, Fred." Daphne replied. "We're just waiting for Velma."

"Cool. Shag, do you mind if I go to your bedroom first to wait for you guys if your going to stay up here?"

"Like, be my guest." Shaggy smiled. Gesturing towards the stairwell, he added, "My room is in the basement."

"Awesome." Fred smiled as he made his way to the stairs.

Turning to Daphne, Shaggy asked, "Like, do you want to go down first and wait for me, Scoob and Velma to come down once she arrives?"

"It's okay. Do you mind if I use your washroom, though?" Daphne asked.

"Be my guest. It's down at the end of the hallway." Shaggy replied.

"Thanks."

As Shaggy turned back to Scooby, Scooby said to him. "Ri think Raphne likes rou, Raggy."

"Like, you think so, Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby nodded. "Re way she interacts rith you gave me that feeling."

"I see." Shaggy nodded. "Like, maybe Delilah was right about suggesting me to pursue her."

"Ri agree." Scooby nodded. Before he could continue, Daphne exited the washroom just as the doorbell rang.

Immediately, Scooby went to the door as Shaggy turned to Daphne and said, "Like, you can head down now, Daph. Velma's here, I think."

"Okay." Daphne smiled before making her way down the stairs just as Velma enters. She was carrying a laptop with her and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Like, nope! We're just waiting for you, Velma. Come on down." Shaggy smiled as he and Scooby lead Velma down the stairs.

Soon, the gang gathered at the couch in front of Shaggy's bed as he closed the door.

"Gang, I have been doing some research on our two ghosts last night after meeting at the cemetery, and here is what I have found." Velma began.

She opened her laptop and got to the web page she had accessed the night before online before showing it to the gang.

"Amadeus Masterson and Emily Elgar were co-founders of the Crystal Cove Institute of Education, which was the school that would eventually become Crystal Cove Central High School in the late-1940s when more schools opened up across the county. The original school was slated to open in 1906, but on the day of the opening ceremony, an earthquake with a magnitude of 7.8 struck San Francisco. The resulting shockwaves from that earthquake led to a tsunami that struck Crystal Cove and flooded the town, destroying many buildings as a result and killing many of the town's population, including Masterson and Elgar who were about to open the new school."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gulped. "What happened then?"

"After the flood, the new town was built above the old town, and it is worth noting that Crystal Cove Central High School was built above the ruins of the old school."

"Jeepers, do you suppose that the ghost appearances may have something to do with our school?" Daphne asked.

"That may the case, Daphne." Velma replied.

Fred was silent. He was thinking about something.

"Like, is there something bothering you, Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh, no. I was just thinking that perhaps it may help if we return to the school to search for clues." Fred says.

"You've got a good point, Fred." Velma nodded. "Daphne's suggestion does suggest that there is something in our school that have to do with the two ghosts of our school's founding faculty."

"Like, I suppose that means we'll have to go to school tonight to search for clues, then." Shaggy suggested.

"Right." Fred nodded. He then got up and added, "How about we meet outside the school at nine?"

"Certainly, Fred." Velma agreed as Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne nodded.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	10. Another encounter

**I wonder if any of you folks kept picturing the gang and the scenes from _Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins _instead of the gang and the settings from _Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated_ as you read this story?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Some clues and another encounter

That night, the gang hid behind some bushes near the school's main entrance.

Peeking from his hiding place, Fred scan their surroundings and the school building.

All of the windows are dark, and he took note of the location of the nearest security cameras, which are located at the edges of the building.

"The coast is clear, gang." He said, signalling the rest of the gang to emerge from their hiding places.

The gang then made their way to the main entrance. Fred was cautious in picking the locks, not wanting the school's security alarm to go off when he tries to pick the lock on the doors.

It was then that he remembered that the school has yet to upgrade its security alarm system, but nonetheless, he figured it will be safe for him to be careful.

About a minute went by before Daphne said to him, "Here, let me try, Fred. You might take all night trying to pick the door open."

"Don't worry, I've got this, Daph." Fred said confidently.

Daphne shared a glance with Shaggy, and he gave her a look as if he was saying "I'm not sure about Fred's lock-picking skills."

She nodded, and Shaggy was right about his doubts on Fred's lock-picking skills, as in the next moment, Fred said, "You know what, how about you try it, Daphne?"

"Of course." Daphne replied before taking over. In no time was she able to successfully pick the lock and open the door.

* * *

Soon, the gang were gathered in the main hallway and looked both sides down the dark hallway.

Then, Fred broke the silence. "Alright, gang. I think we might as well as split up now to search for clues."

"Are you sure, Fred? The place the Dark Specter appeared is at the school gym, so why do we need to split up if that fake ghost only appeared at one place?" Velma questioned.

"Well, it's just that I thought that we may be able to find something in the library, and..." Fred wasn't able to finish, as Velma soon cut in, saying, "I guess you probably wanted to go with Daphne while I go with Shaggy and Scooby, right?"

"Are you serious, Velma? I mean, that want I intend to do, but not for the same reason as you think." Fred quickly said.

As Fred and Velma argued, Daphne turned to Shaggy and Scooby, as Scooby gave a look that said, "Oh bother!"

Shaggy quickly cut in, saying, "Guys, let's just stick together. It's getting really late now, and I don't want anything bad happening to any of us, especially if we're splitting into smaller groups."

Figuring that Shaggy may be right, Fred says, "Alright, fine. We'll stick together. Let's go, then."

Nodding, the gang carried on down the hallway to the school gym.

However, just as the gang left, a door down the hallway behind them opened up, and a shadowed figure said, "Go get rid of those meddling kids, ghosts!"

"Yes, master." The two ghosts replied as they hovered towards the gang.

Soon, the gang walked past the school's Athletic Hall of Fame display that included a soccer mannequin and a football mannequin.

Just as they walked by the display, the ghost of Amadeus Masterson went to possess the soccer mannequin while the ghost of Emily Elgar possesses the football mannequin.

The football mannequin then started to have red, glowing eyes while surrounded by a slight glow of yellow rays. The mannequin looked towards the gang.

Just then, Scooby, who was the last to walk by the display, felt a sense of someone watching and turned to look towards the display.

At that instant, the mannequin quickly returned to its un-possessed state by looking back forward with no rays or glows around it.

Realizing that it was only a mannequin, Scooby shrugged before turning. He then turned back to the mannequin and growled at it, receiving no response.

He then turned and walked away, following the rest of the gang as they made their way towards the school gym.

After Scooby was out of sight, the two possessed mannequins hopped out of the display and did some movement practices before proceeding to follow the gang.

Unaware that they were being followed by posessed mannequins, the gang entered the school gym and proceeded to the makeshift stage where the Dark Specter appeared during the prep rally.

Velma keeled down at the stage when she noticed some white viscous fluid left on the stage, approximately at where the Dark Specter was standing.

Immediately, she drew a pick from her pick-storing container and dabbed the fluid onto the pick. She then took out a small plastic bag and placed the pick with the fluid into it.

After that, she took out a black Sharpie pen and labelled the bag "Evidence".

"You certainly came prepared, Velma." Fred commented. "Just like a professional crime scene investigator."

Velma smiled as she agreed with Fred's comment, while Daphne turned to Shaggy and Scooby and smiled at them.

Just as the duo smiled back at her, the posessed soccer mannequin managed to sneak up to Scooby's back and growled.

Thinking that one of them made that noise, Velma turned to Fred and said, "Shhh!"

Nodding, Fred then turned to Daphne and did the same thing to her.

This went on from Daphne to Shaggy and Shaggy to Scooby until Scooby turned to the posessed soccer mannequin and said "Shhh!" to it.

Turning back to the rest of the gang, Scooby paused briefly before he realized that he had just shushed at a mannequin and when he turned back to face the mannequin, it growled loudly at the gang.

"Ripe!" Scooby shouted.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as they all stood up and retreated towards the nearby door.

Just as they were about to race through the door, the posessed football mannequin raced up at them and said, "Going somewhere?"

Then, Fred went up to it and said, "Want to play ball with me? I do know football, pal!"

"Challenge accepted!" The mannequin said before charging towards Fred while the soccer mannequin goes after Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Velma.

The four raced towards the nearby exit before the girls split up with the boys at the fork of the hallway, with Velma and Daphne taking the left towards the costume room for the school's drama classes while Shaggy and Scooby took the path on the right.

At the fork, the soccer mannequin hesitated for a brief moment before opting to take the path on the left, going after the girls.

Back in the gym, the posessed football mannequin tried to charge towards Fred for several occasions, but each time, Fred managed to duck out of the way in time.

Frustrated, the mannequin turned to other measures. Using her supernatural powers, she managed to have a volleyball net dragged towards Fred and push him towards the nearby wall.

Pinned to the wall, Fred tried to break free, but to no avail. Taking advantage of the situation, the mannequin took a sharp object and charged towards him, intending to stab him.

Just as the mannequin was about to reach Fred, he saw a cable behind him with the hook attached to his pants. Swiftly, he grabbed onto the nearby rope, causing the cable and hook to lift him out of the way, which then lead to the ghost of Emily Elgar to be ejected out of the mannequin when it collides with the wall.

Suspended in the air, Fred remarked to himself, "So this is how the Dark Specter managed to fly in and out in the darkness."

* * *

Meanwhile in the costume room, the posessed soccer mannequin was searching for the girls, who were running from him.

"Come on, come on." Daphne said quietly to Velma as they ran through the row of costumes. "Let's get out of here."

However, the girls soon reached a dead end, and they can hear footsteps nearby, with the ghost of Amadeus Masterson saying, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Jinkies! Now what?" Velma asked urgently.

Looking around, Daphne saw something and said, "Let's hide!"

A few moments later, the mannequin came to where Velma and Daphne were standing at a moment ago, looking around and peeking through the costumes.

It looked around at the dead end, seeing several costumes and a horse costume lying on the floor. However, there was nothing that caught its interest, and the girls were nowhere to be found.

Giving up, the ghost ejects itself out of the mannequin and flew off.

After seeing the ghost flew away, Daphne, who was hiding in the front half of the horse costume, said, "Let's go now."

Velma, who was hiding in the rear half of the costume, replied, "Right behind you." as they stood up and made their way out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were racing through the hallway until they stumbled into the school's cafeteria and stopped.

Seeing the closed lids that holds the food in the serving area, Shaggy turned to Scooby and said, "Like, time for a nutritious midnight snack, eh Scoob?"

Before Scooby could reply, the lid suddenly flew off and the ghost of Emily Elgar appeared from the empty tray as she said, "First, a grammar lesson! You **_never_** start a sentence with the word 'like'!"

Surprised by the sight of the ghost, both of the boys swallowed nervously as Shaggy said, "Gulp, sorry!"

With that, the duo raced off as the ghost gives chase.

* * *

Several moments later, the gang made their way out of Crystal Cove Central High School, running for their lives as flames shot up at the front side of the high school and the two ghosts could be heard laughing evilly.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	11. Expelled and suspects

Chapter 11: Expelled and suspects

_September 21, 2011_

That morning, Shaggy and Scooby were on their way to Crystal Cove Central High School when Daphne ran up to them.

"Morning, guys." She said as she joined them.

"Oh, like, morning, Daph." Shaggy smiled as Scooby nodded at her with a smile.

"Rat rure was a scare rast night." Scooby remarked.

"I agree." Daphne replied. "Those ghosts sure seem like they were expecting us."

"Like, no argument from me." Shaggy agreed. "It was a good thing we got out of there when we can."

"Of course. I sure hate to imagine how things will turn out if those ghosts got us." Daphne nodded.

"Like, I think we will be...Zoinks! Look at the school!" Shaggy said as they arrived at the school.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed as she followed Shaggy's gaze.

"Ruh roh!" Scooby said.

The front of the school looked totally unwelcome. There was a lot of garbage everywhere on the ground, all of the windows were shattered, and there was a large message on the wall that said, "GET OUT!"

The words were painted onto the wall in a dark, creepy fashion, and the sign that said "Crystal Cove Central High School" was completely vandalized.

All of the students and staff were looking at the school curiously with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Holy moly! I don't remember the school looking like this when we left last night." Fred said as he and Velma came to join them.

"You got that right, Fred." Shaggy replied. "Like, I was wondering if those ghosts may be responsible."

Before any of them could answer the question, Vice Principal Shore exited the school and saw the gang standing by the main entrance.

"Well, well, well," He said as he saw the gang. "Look who we've got here: The five trouble makers returning to school. Come with me to Principal Booth's office, we're going to have a good talk."

"Uh oh." Fred said weakly as they followed the vice principal into the school.

Soon, the gang arrived at Principal Booth's office, and to their dismay, Sheriff Bronson Stone, who is the Sheriff of the Crystal Cove Police Department, is also there with Principal Booth. The sheriff didn't look happy when he saw Fred. There was also a flat screen monitor with a DVD player as well.

As he entered, Shaggy noticed that the principal had a stamp album on his desk, with a poster promoting stamp collecting on one of the walls.

"I'm afraid you four are in deep trouble." Principal Booth said as the four students were seated.

"Yes." Shore replied. "As you all may have noticed, the school was heavily vandalized sometime last night and there were a lot of damage done to school property."

"Well, what does this have anything to do with us?" Velma asked.

"How do you explain yourselves in this video, then?" The sheriff asked as he turned the monitor towards the gang and then played the DVD in the player.

The video was that of a surveillance footage showing the gang breaking into the school the night before, which then cuts to the part where they were racing out of the school as flames shot up from the school's garden.

From the view of the surveillance cameras, it appeared as if the gang have deliberately set the fire as they ran.

After watching the surveillance footage, the gang were speechless.

"What on earth were you doing at school last night?" Sheriff Stone asked with a fierce tone in his voice.

The gang members looked at each other, unsure if they should explain.

However, the looks on Sheriff Stone's and Vice Principal Shore's faces led them to explain that they were investigating the appearances of the Dark Specter at the school gym, along with the appearances of two ghosts that chased them the night before.

"Huh, so that damage was the doing of those two 'ghosts' that chased you away, huh?" Shore said skeptically after the gang finished their explanations.

"Ghosts causing damage to the school? Highly unlikely." Sheriff Stone said. "In fact, you should have left this sort of business to me or my officers to handle. There is a reason why we wear this badge!" He was pointing at his badge at this point.

"Well, Sheriff, their story on the ghost appearances at school is total rubbish." Shore added. "I suppose you are aware that I have suspended them on Monday for pulling the 'ghost' prank and scaring the wits out of the other students, are you not?"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Mr. Shore." The sheriff replied. "And now they've used those ghosts to do heavy damage to school property last night, I can see them getting arrested and being tried in court for vandalism."

"But I'm telling you, Sheriff, we didn't do it!" Fred said as the sheriff signalled two of his officers to get their handcuffs ready.

Just then, Vice Principal Shore said, "Wait a minute, Sheriff. I don't want to seek any legal action taken against these troublemakers. The school's reputation may suffer if we drag this through the court."

"Then, what exactly do you want us to do, Mr. Shore?" Stone asked as he held up his hand to signal his officers to put their handcuffs back to their belts.

"You don't need to do anything for now, Sheriff." Shore replied. He then turned to the gang and continued, "Instead, I will like to inform you all that as of this moment, you are now expelled from Crystal Cove Central High School for mischief and vandalizing school property."

The gang didn't say anything. They just looked at the school principal with looks asking that he step in.

However, Principal Booth shrugged as to tell them that there is nothing much he can do, as the superintendent of the school district is most likely to agree with Shore's actions, with the clean up of the school more likely to take days, which also requires the school to be closed down.

Not noticing the gang's interaction with the school principal, Shore continued, "And this is going to be my only warning to you five: If I see any of you entering school property ever again, I'll have the sheriff arrest you for trespassing and possibly breaking and entering."

Nodding, Sheriff Stone said, "Good." Turning to the gang, he added, "You better come up with a good explanation to your parents, especially you, Fred Junior."

* * *

Soon, the gang were leaving the school entrance, unsure what to do next.

"Well, I guess we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, gang." Fred said.

Velma nodded. "Too bad Vice Principal Shore didn't buy our explanations. I really wonder what should happen next?"

As Shaggy exits the school, he noticed a grumpy-looking janitor dumping some garbage into a trash can, and a look of recognition came through his face.

FLASHBACK - One Week Ago

_September 15, 2011_

Shaggy was trying to pry his locker door open that morning when he saw a group of hyper students skateboarding down the mostly-deserted hallway.

One of the students skateboarded past the janitor pushing a full trash can and knocked it over purposely, causing the janitor to moan frustratingly.

"I hate this job!" He said in a frustrated tone as Shaggy shook his head in disapproval of the skateboarding students.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was then that he remembered what the school librarian had said to them on Monday while they were serving their detention.

"_It is already bad enough that the school board has decided to cut my budget, and now I've got four troublemakers to take care of._"

Thinking, Shaggy realized that both of them may have the reason to pull the stunt.

"Shaggy, what's the matter?" Daphne asked, and Shaggy realized that he has stopped.

Turning to Daphne and Scooby, he said, "Like, I believe we have suspects."

* * *

Soon, the gang were walking down the sidewalk in a better mood after Shaggy explained to them on his thoughts.

"Well, thanks to Shaggy, we do have an idea on where this case goes." Velma said.

"Right. The main thing we'll have to do return to school and keep an eye on those two suspects." Fred nodded.

"But how do we do that without getting caught?" Shaggy asked, not wanting to get himself handcuffed by Sheriff Stone.

"Don't worry." Daphne said. "Leave it to me."

* * *

**Sure wonder what does Daphne have in mind?**

**Please read and review!**


	12. Disguises and the discovery

Chapter 12: Disguises and the discovery

Several moments later in Shaggy's room in the basement, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were gathered by the stairway while the girls were in the small washroom in Shaggy's room.

Fred was reading the newspapers sports page, sitting on the stairs, while Shaggy was juggling four rubber balls.

"Nuts. The 49ers lost last night." Fred, a follower in the San Francisco 49ers football team, remarked.

"49ers? Like, is it a sports team for, like, football?" Shaggy, noticing that Fred was reading the sports page of the paper and remembered that Fred is on the school's football team, asked.

"Yes. It's a football team." Fred nodded. "Do you follow football?"

"Not at all, man." Shaggy replied. "However, I do follow the Lakers basketball team from Los Angeles."

"I see." Fred nodded. He then remembered that Shaggy is on the school's basketball team, or rather, was, given that they are all expelled from school now.

"I'm also a fan of the MLE." Shaggy added.

Fred was just nodded before he turned to Shaggy with an eyebrow raised and asked, "Wait, MLE?"

"Yes. MLE, for, like, Major League Eating." Shaggy explained.

"That's interesting." Fred amused, haven't heard of a sports league that promotes eating before.

Just then, Daphne came out from the washroom, and the boys all stood up.

"I suppose it's a safe guess that you boys were curious on what Velma and I were up to." Daphne said.

Shaggy, Scooby and Fred nodded.

"Well, now you're going to figure out what we were doing in there." She then moved out of the way and added, "Meet, the new Velma Dinkley."

Soon, an attractive looking girl with longer hair, no glasses, wearing a cream-coloured blouse, a pair of white shorts and large earrings emerged from the washroom. Velma looked totally transformed. There's no trace of her typical appearance at all.

At this moment, Fred dropped the newspaper he was reading as he, Shaggy and Scooby stared at her.

"Roh boy!" Scooby remarked as Fred whistled.

Velma, who was wearing contact lenses, noticed that the boys were staring at her and asked, "What are you boys looking at?"

At this moment, they all shook their heads to bring themselves out of their trances before Shaggy asked, "So, like, Daph, care to explain part of your plan?"

"Of course, Shag." Daphne smiled. "I was helping giving Velma a facelift so she could get into school without the need to be sneaky."

"You mean, in order to not get caught, we're going to wear disguises while we go back to school to investigate?" Fred asked.

"That's right." Daphne. "Now, as for you boys and me, I've got other ideas."

* * *

Soon, in the mid-afternoon, three interesting-looking teenagers and two trash cans made their way to the main entrance of Crystal Cove Central High School.

Fred was wearing a black wig, along with a baseball cap worn backwards, a pair of dark glasses, a sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans with holes and a pair of brown sneakers. His trademark orange ascot was nowhere to be seen, and he looked like a guy that regularly skips classes.

Daphne had temporarily dyed her hair black, was wearing makeup that makes her resemble that of a rock star, along with a pink leather blouse, a pair of worn-out light blue jeans with holes, and a pair of green and red sneakers. Her purple hairband and green ascot were nowhere to be seen.

Shaggy and Scooby were hidden inside empty garbage bins, and Shaggy had took a peek out of the small hatch door in front to see where he is going.

Seeing that the coast is clear, he put the hatch door down and continued to follow Fred and the girls.

They soon saw Vice Principal Shore coming their way. He had just finished eating a banana.

At this moment, Shaggy and Scooby quickly stopped and put their bins down to hid their feet, while Daphne purposely dropped to the ground as if she had tripped over something, hiding behind Shaggy and Scooby's trash bins, as Fred and Velma broke into a kiss and embrace to act as if they didn't notice the vice principal was there.

"Halt." Shore said, pointing at Fred and Velma. "Break it up before other students gets disgusted by your kissing." He then threw the banana peel into Shaggy's trash bin and walked away, unaware that the three students and the two trash bins were the students he had expelled from Crystal Cove Central High School this morning.

Watching the vice principal walking away, Daphne sighed in relief as she got up.

"Like, that was a close call." Shaggy said quietly.

"You got that right." Daphne agreed. She then noted that Fred and Velma were still kissing.

"Guys? He's gone now. You can quit it now." She said to them.

Immediately, the duo realized what they were doing and stopped. "Sorry, we got carried away." Fred said.

"No worries." Shaggy said. "In the meantime, like, we better get going now."

* * *

Soon, the gang made their way into the school without further trouble or close calls.

They then split up, with Shaggy and Scooby, still in their trash bins, stealthily following the janitor with Fred and Daphne behind them while Velma made her way towards the school library.

The janitor got to a door by a deserted hallway and opened it. However, he had got a sense of someone following him.

He turned and look. There were only two trash bins by the side of the hallway, and there was no one around.

Thinking it was only his imagination, the janitor sighed before entering the door and closed it.

Once they were sure the janitor is fully inside the room behind the door, Shaggy and Scooby lifted their bins and dropped it down to the floor as a signal for Fred and Daphne that the coast is clear.

As Fred and Daphne sneaked their way to the door, Fred said, "Good work, guys. Now keep watch for us."

"Like, you've got it." Shaggy replied.

Fred and Daphne then quietly opened the door and made their way into the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Velma managed to sneak in and was delighted to see that the librarian's office was deserted.

Hiding behind a bookshelf full of returned books, she scanned her surroundings for clues until one particular book caught her interest.

Looking around, she made sure there was no one around before proceeding to reach over and take the book.

* * *

Well, it turned out that Shaggy's suspicions on the janitor was false. Fred and Daphne weren't able to find anything that connects him to the Dark Specter while being inside the room. They did have their phones on to videotape the janitor but they ended up videotaping him practicing dancing in front of a camera with a dark cape, and the speech he made in front of the camera indicated that he wanted to become a dance star.

"So that crosses the janitor out of our suspect list." Shaggy said as they gathered in his room in the basement after the trip to school.

"Right. I only hope that Velma finds something that may help." Daphne said as Fred nodded in agreement. She had just dyed her hair back to the usual colour.

Just then, Velma raced into Shaggy's room excitingly as she said, "Guys, I've found something that may be key to the case!"

"Is it a connection between the librarian and the Dark Specter?" Fred asked.

"No. She's clear on this, but I found this book in her office under the returned books. I managed to sneak it out of the library without the librarian noticing its disappearance." Velma replied. "In the meantime, she mentioned to someone that she has gotten a transfer, so that certainly crosses her out of the list as well."

She then passed the book to Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred and pointed at the cover, adding, "Check it out."

"'Guidelines on the Supernatural'." Fred read the title. He then flipped to the volume list part of the series and then read, "'Volume One: A How-to on goblins'."

"'Volume Two:'" Daphne read, "'A Guide on Monsters'."

"Like, 'Volume Three:'" Shaggy read, "'Guide on raising the dead for your own evil purposes.'"

Turning the gang, he added, "Like, that's the book we need to get our hands onto."

"Right, and it's missing from the library." Velma explained. She then flipped the pages back to the front page where the slot for library check-out dates is located at, pointed at it and added, "And guess who checked this book out last."

Shaggy, Fred and Daphne leaned in to look. "Vice Principal Shore!" They exclaimed in the same time.

There was silence for a brief moment as the gang contemplated on the latest development on the case.

"Something's telling me that we'll have to check him out." Fred says. "Velma, can you search for his address?"

"Doing it right now." Velma said as she did some typing on her laptop. Then, she moaned when she got to the result.

"This is just great. He lives over in the eastern, mountainous part of Crystal Cove County, in the small town of Cobert. That's a good one-to-two-hour drive from here." She said.

The City of Crystal Cove, which is the county seat of Crystal Cove County, is located in the western, coastal area of the county. Having to take a trip to a town in the mountainous eastern area of the county can take at least an hour by driving or by bus.

"Then, how do we get to his place if we haven't got our driver licenses?" Fred asked.

"Like, I believe I have our solution, guys." Shaggy said. From his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and showed the gang his California state driver's license, issued about two months ago.

"Jeepers! Good for you, Shag." Daphne smiled. "That means you will have to drive us there."

"Of course." Shaggy nodded. "Also, my brother Norman has got a car collection in his garage at the back of my house. He said that I am welcome to go over to pick a car to drive."

"Awesome." Fred nodded. Glancing down at his watch, he added, "We better get going, then."

As the gang left for the garage, the two ghosts, who were hidden in a painting hung in Shaggy's room, got out of their hiding place.

"Excellent. Let's go to the master and inform him on what those meddlers are planning to do." Masterson said.

"Right." Elgar replied before they flew off.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	13. The Mystery Machine

**To the guest that made the last review on the MLE, I want to note that your review has been removed, due to your use of foul language.**

**In fact, I also want to note that Shaggy actually commented that he is a fan of the MLE in the movie in which this fanfic is based on, so I don't see why exactly was it necessary for you to comment "more like _MINOR league bulls**t_".**

**In the meantime, I will like to note that from now on, I do NOT want to see any _foul language _in reviews of my stories. Either do a proper review, or I have it removed.**

**For FanFiction users, if you use any foul language while reviewing, I will block you.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Mystery Machine

After dinner, the gang entered the garage where Norman kept his collections of vehicles.

As Shaggy turned on the light, Fred whistled at the sight of the types of cars.

"Wow! Your brother sure collects a lot of cars, Shag." Daphne remarked.

"Yep. Like, he likes restoring cars a lot, in addition to his job as a car designer." Shaggy nodded.

"So which one should we use?" Velma asked as they walked pass the line of cars. At this point she and Fred had walked past a van.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at Daphne, who had picked the van out. Nodding, Scooby said, "Right rehind you."

Fred and Velma turned. The trio were standing in front of an olive-green van that looked a bit worn out.

"Hmmm..." Fred said as he walked over and did a slight kick to the front right tire. "Looks alright to me."

"It does look old." Velma commented.

"Yeah." Shaggy said, "Like, Norman has to do plenty of fixing and upgrades with this van, especially on the engine." He then opened the front door on the drivers side of the van and added, "However, he did said that the van should be able to work all right."

"Well, let's give it a try." Daphne nodded as she opened the side door for Fred, Velma and Scooby to get on. After Scooby hopped on, she then opened the front door on the passenger side of the van and got on. Soon, Shaggy started the engine as everyone buckled their seat belts, unlocked the parking gear and placed the van into drive. Soon, they were out of the garage and on their way to Cobert.

"Wow, this is a rather smooth ride." Fred commented.

"I agree." Velma nodded. Looking at the plate that indicates the date of manufacture, she added, "It's a mystery that this machine still operates smoothly after being on the road for more than forty years."

"Your brother sure did a great job restoring this van, Shag." Daphne complimented.

Shaggy nodded as he stopped at a stop sign. "Thanks."

Much of the ride was uneventful after the comments, although Fred and Velma continues to chat about various topics, with Fred talking about his interest in traps while Velma explained to him some of the scientific laws behind the operation of the traps he mentioned.

Scooby smiled as he watched Fred and Velma chatted. He then noticed Daphne making several glances at Shaggy as he drove.

Daphne then saw Scooby looking at her and then looked at Fred and Velma chatting.

"Those two seem like a perfect match." She commented in a low voice to Scooby, who nodded in agreement.

"Rame with rou rand Raggy." Scooby replied.

Daphne smiled in response to Scooby's reply.

During the conversations, Shaggy kept his eyes mainly on the road. He mainly followed the directions of the route he memorized on the map, with the aid of several road signs along the way. He also remembered the Cobert is located along the way on Crystal Cove County Route 34, a major east-west two-lane highway that links the City of Crystal Cove with the Town of Crystalsburg, a town that is located on the northeast end of the county in the mountains.

Eventually, the van arrived in the small town of Cobert, which only has a population of 118 people. The town is quite isolated from other municipalities of Crystal Cove County, with Crystal Cove County Route 34 being the town's only link to the outside world.

Scanning the road signs and the address numbers on the buildings they drove by, Shaggy eventually found Vice Principal Shore's house on the outskirts of the town on the town's main street. They had travelled through a wooded area before arriving at the vice principal's house.

As Shaggy parked the van at the side of the road near the vice principal's house, Fred looked towards the house and remarked, "I sure wonder why Vice Principal Shore would pick to live in an isolated place like this?"

"Perhaps he wanted to hide his true self from others, as well as any secrets he may have." Velma offered.

"Could be the case." Daphne nodded.

"Like, maybe this is where we find his involvement in this ghost scheme." Shaggy said as they all got off the van with their flashlights on (The nearby streetlights were out of order). Staring at the house, he gulped, "However, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Reah. What rill rappen if we get caught snooping in his house by him?" Scooby asked.

"Well, we still have to take our chances." Fred said. His flashlight then shined onto the front door of Shore's house as he added. "And besides, his front door is opened. We might as well as sneak in, and just make sure that we stay quiet."

* * *

Soon, the gang were inside Shore's house. They quietly made their way towards the living room, looking around.

Just then, their flashlights shined onto two figures!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby leaped into his arms while Daphne leaped behind him to take cover as Velma did the same to Fred.

There was a suspenseful silence as they stared at the two figures. Turned out that they were simply mannequins wearing soldier uniforms, both from the Second World War.

"Relax, guys. They're only mannequins." Fred said, and everyone relaxed from the suspense.

As everyone relaxed, they took the time to look around, noting that Vice Principal Shore has a lot of war collections, including model tanks, vintage fighter and bomber jets, cannons and battlefield models.

"Like, it seems like Vice Principal Shore has a huge collection of anything related to historical battles and wars." Shaggy observed.

"I agree." Daphne nodded.

Before she could continue, Fred said, "Well guys, I think we probably should split up to do our search." Turning to Velma, he asked, "What do you think?"

"Well, as smaller groups, there is more vulnerability for any trouble happening to us." Velma said. "However, the odds of finding something will be greater."

"Right, then let's split up, gang." Fred nodded. "Velma, Daphne, you girls come with me and search the rooms upstairs, while Shaggy, you and Scooby search down here."

Shaggy responded by mock-saluting him, and Fred nodded in approval before he and the girls headed for the stairs.

After Fred and the girls have left, Shaggy turned to Scooby and saw a gas mask on display on the nearby table.

"Like, Scoob, let's check and see if this gas mask works." Shaggy says as he puts on the mask.

"Rokay." Scooby said as he mock-saluted Shaggy, then he proceeded to drop a stink bomb and then laughed.

Shaggy sniffed for a while through the mask as Scooby begin to feel the effects of the stink bomb and started fanning himself.

Then, Shaggy took the mask off and placed it back on the table before taking a few sniffs, where he realized just how smelly the smell was.

"Oh, man." Shaggy says as he fans himself. He then proceeded to walk away as he added, "Like, let's get to work, Scoob."

"Right." Scooby nodded as he follows Shaggy as they begin their search for clues.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	14. Involvement confirmed

**To the guest that made the correction to after my removal of the initial review at Chapter 12, thanks for the correction in compliance with my no-swearing review policy.**

**In the meantime, if you search the MLE on Wikipedia, you will note that it is a competitive eating league in the US and Canada.**

**As well, I do want to note that most of my _Scooby-Doo_ stories, including rewrites of films and series like SDMI, are going to be inclined towards Shaggy &amp; Daphne and Fred &amp; Velma romances.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Involvement confirmed and another encounter

Upstairs, Fred and the girls were searching for clues. They were careful to remain quiet, and it didn't take long for them to find Vice Principal Shore's home office.

Silently, the trio entered the home office and with their flashlights, they looked around to search for the book Shaggy mentioned that may be the key to the mystery.

Daphne searched the bookshelf in the office, and she noted that many of the books were either on war history or on discipline.

"'Discipline 101'." She read the title of one book she saw. "'Discipline Made Easy'. Jeepers! Vice Principal Shore sure has plenty of books on discipline."

"I guess that explains why he's the vice principal in charge of discipline." Fred commented.

Velma nodded in agreement as she searched the desk. It was then that her flashlight shined onto the book they were looking for.

"Hey guys, I've found it!" She said, and Fred and Daphne came over and looked at the book.

Sure enough, it was titled _Guidelines on the Supernatural Volume III: Guide on raising the dead for your own evil purposes_.

"Way to go, Velma!" Fred praised. "Now let's see what this book has for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone in the house, the ghosts of Amadeus Masterson and Emily Elgar floated towards two model vintage fighters and started to possess them.

Like Fred and the girls upstairs, Shaggy and Scooby were searching for clues through the living room, primarily at the bookshelves.

As Shaggy opened up a bookshelf and looked through the books in the shelf, he suddenly felt someone touching his back.

Scratching his back, he said, "Like, you can stop touching my back, Scoob."

"Oh, reah?" Scooby, who was scratching his own back several feet away from him, said, "Ri'm rover rere."

Shaggy glanced over and saw Scooby scratching his own back several feet away. Realizing that Scooby couldn't touch his back from that distance, he asked, "Like, if it wasn't you, Scooby, then who was it?"

As Scooby look at Shaggy, he was shocked at something behind him.

"Rehind you, Raggy!" He said frightenedly.

Shaggy turned and looked. To his horror, two live model vintage fighter jets were right in front of him!

"Zoinks!" He exclaimed. The two model fighters then fired at him, and he managed to duck in time.

The fighter jets then pursued him and Scooby as they took off and tried to run off &amp; hide from them.

Scooby managed to hide under a rug, while Shaggy managed to cause one of the fighter jets to miss him and flew out of the nearby open window.

Shaggy was sighing in relief when unexpectedly, the nearby model tank started to rotate its gun turret and aimed it towards him. It, too, was possessed!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled as the tank fired at him, barely missing as he managed to duck out of the way.

As he ran, the tank continued to aim its gun turret at him and fire.

At that point, he knew that they had to get out of Vice Principal Shore's place. He hurried off to the stairs to head upstairs and find Fred and the girls.

* * *

Back in Shore's office, Fred and the girls read through the part on raising the dead from their graves.

"That settles it." Fred said after they read through the part. "Vice Principal Shore is indeed involved with those ghosts."

"Yes, but now the only question is why?" Daphne asked. "Why go through all of the trouble of closing down his own school?"

For a while, the trio were silent. But then, as Velma flipped through the pages, she caught onto a sheet of paper in the pages.

Looking at the paper and reading its contents, she then said, "Maybe this will answer the question."

The trio took the paper out and saw that it involved a time capsule.

"A Crystal Cove Time Capsule?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Velma nodded. "According to this newspaper article, on the opening day for the Crystal Cove Institute of Education, Amadeus Masterson and Emily Elgar were going to bury the Crystal Cove Time Capsule near the school grounds."

"But then, there was that earthquake in San Francisco that led to the tsunami that flooded the town and killing many of the town's people." Daphne added.

"Yes. They never got to bury the time capsule." Velma said.

There was some silence before Fred asked, "So if they didn't get to bury that time capsule, where did it end up at?"

"Apparently, it ended up in the ruins of the old school, which was then boarded up when they built the new school over it." Velma read.

Daphne nodded. "So then, if Vice Principal Shore wanted to close down the school, it will be that he wanted to find that time capsule."

"That will be it." Velma smiled. The mood was cheerful as they realized they had solved the mystery.

"We did it, girls!" Fred said excitingly as Velma and Daphne smiled at him. "We solved the mystery!"

However, the celebration was cut short as a panicking Shaggy rushed into the room, and he looked like he had just ran for his life.

"Guys! We've got to get out of here!" He says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Shaggy, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Before Shaggy could explain, a model fighter jet smashed through the window and flew towards Fred and the girls!

"Look out!" Shaggy shouted, and Fred and the girls looked and ducked just in time.

"Jeepers! Let's get out of here!" Daphne said as she quickly raced over to the stairs, followed by Fred and Velma, who quickly grabbed the book with her and the four quickly raced their way down the stairs as the fighter jet gives chase.

As they reached the front door, Shaggy realized that Scooby wasn't with them. Looking around, he shouted, "Scooby Doo! Where are you?"

As soon as he shouted the word "you", he ducked down as the fighter jet flew over him.

Hearing Shaggy's yelling, Scooby emerged from his hiding place and quickly raced over to the front door.

The gang then made it out of the house, but as they were about to reach for the front gate, a figure with a green glow of light surrounding him suddenly jumped out in front of them!

It was the Dark Specter, and he was holding a spray can and soon started to spray towards the gang.

"You kids are trespassing!" He said to them as the gang, one by one, starts to fall unconscious.

"Getting sleepy..." Velma said weakly as she and Fred both slumped to the ground.

Shaggy tried to continue to run, but it was no use. As he slumps to the ground, he saw Daphne collapsing onto him.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of evil laughter coming from the Dark Specter, as well as noticing a post stamp lying on the ground.

* * *

**Uh, oh. This definitely is not good for the gang. Please read and review!**


	15. Fred's plan

Chapter 15: The search begins and Fred's plan

Soon, there was a minor explosion in the gym of Crystal Cove Central High School.

Shaggy was the first to wake up, followed by Daphne.

As they returned to consciousness, they realized that Scooby was missing.

"Where are we?" Daphne asked as Fred and Velma got up as well.

"Like, I believe we're in the school gym." Shaggy replied as he looked around. It was then that they noticed that there was a large hole in the floor.

"Wait a minute, where's Scooby? And how did the gym floor got this huge hole?" Fred asked.

Just then, a voice called out and a light turned on from behind them. "Greetings, meddling kids!"

The gang turned. It was the Dark Specter with a shine of light shining down on him as he stood on the balcony overseeing the gym.

"What do you want, Mr. Specter?" Velma asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Where is Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, your mutt friend is doing alright in a cage, of course." The Specter replied with no hint of humour or warmth in his voice.

It was then that another shine of light shined down on a cage, and the gang can see Scooby tied up and gaged, locked up in the cage.

Daphne gasped as Shaggy said, "Scooby!"

Turning to the Dark Specter, Velma shouted, "Let him go, you monster!"

"Oh, you think it would be that easy, eh?" The Specter asked. "Unless you all agreed to help me with the search of the Crystal Cove Time Capsule, which is located somewhere in the old school down there, the answer will be a 'no'."

He then laughed evilly as Fred said angrily, "You're not getting away with this, Vice Principal Shore!"

"Well, well, you just happened to be at the right place to realize that Vice Principal Shore is, like your pooch friend here, locked up in a cage, too."

It was then that another shine of light shined down at a larger cage, and the gang can see the vice principal in charge of discipline tied up and gagged in the cage, and they can notice a scar on the man's forehead. They can also hear him muffing, as to tell the Specter to let him go.

At that moment, the gang now realized that their suspicions on the vice principal was false and that he was set up by the Dark Specter.

"Ghosts! Take these two prisoners away!" The Specter ordered, and the ghosts of Amadeus Masterson and Emily Elgar, using their supernatural powers, carried the two cages and floated away with them as Shaggy called out, "Scooby!"

The light was then turned off as the Dark Specter laughed, "Happy hunting, meddling kids!"

As soon as the light was switched off, Fred raced over to the gym door and tried to pry it open, but it was completely locked up.

"Blast!" He exclaimed. "We're locked in!"

"Now what do we do?" Velma asked.

As the gang stood by, wondering what they should do next, Shaggy uses his foot to kick the rope into the hole, forming a pole for them to slide down it into the hole.

"Shaggy, what are you doing?" Fred asked when he saw what Shaggy was doing.

Holding onto the rope, Shaggy turned to his friends and said, "Like, Scooby's my pal. I've got to do this for him."

After sharing a glance with Fred and Velma, Daphne walked over to join him. "He's right, guys. Scooby isn't just his dog. At times, I feel like he's my dog as well."

She then held onto the rope and Shaggy's hand in the same time, and Shaggy turned to smile at her.

Fred looked at Velma and then said to her, "You know, it really pains me to see Scooby in that state, and he was the one that helped us in the first place by getting the ball rolling."

"You've got a point, Freddy. We should do this as a way in offering him our thanks to him for helping us. If it weren't for him, then we might've ran away from home by now." Velma agreed and smiled at him. Together, the duo went to join Shaggy and Daphne, who both smiled at them.

"Like, you guys are ready to do this for Scooby?" Shaggy asked as they offered their hands and placed them on top of one another.

"We are." Velma smiled. After a count to three, the gang raised their hands together as they exclaimed, "For Scooby!"

* * *

The gang soon were sliding down the rope into the large hole. Fred was first to go down, followed by Velma, Daphne and eventually, Shaggy.

However, Daphne accidentally slipped halfway down the rope, causing her to fall onto Velma, and together, they fell onto Fred, leading the three of them to land at the bottom of the hole fast.

Hearing the sliding, Shaggy called down, "Like, are you guys all right?"

Groaning from the pain, Fred replied, "I think so."

Just then, Shaggy accidentally slipped.

"Zoinks!" He exclaimed as he fell down the hole. Just before he could hit the ground, he managed to grab onto the rope, causing him to swing for a brief moment and when he is upright, he managed to then let go of the rope and land on the ground with his feet.

"Very impressive, Shag." Daphne praised.

"Jinkies! How did you do that?" Velma asked.

"Like, it just occurred to me." Shaggy stated simply. He then turned around and almost leaped into Daphne's arms in fright.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed as he saw a whole bunch of snakes several feet away.

"Golly." Fred remarked. "A good thing the hole was in the middle of the gym. Sure hate to figure out what will happen if we fell and landed right on those snakes!"

"Well, we should get going now if we want to rescue Scooby." Velma suggested.

"Right." Shaggy nodded as they set off to explore the old school.

* * *

The ruins of the old school were dark and creepy, and the gang had to stick together with their flashlights on.

Soon, they came to a closed door that appeared to be of interest.

"I wonder if that time capsule is behind this door?" Velma wondered as she walked over to try to open the door.

However, the door was shut tight, and Velma was having some difficulty opening it.

Soon, Shaggy walked over to her and said, "Here, let me try to pry this door open. Like, I'm usually good at these."

Velma nodded and let Shaggy took over while Daphne and Fred shared a glance, wondering if Shaggy can succeed.

Just then, a sudden surge of strength in Shaggy caused him to pull the old doorknob off.

"Ah! Got it!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Just then, there was sound of wood groaning, and when the gang looked up, they saw the wooden door frame tilting down, about to collapse.

"Jinkies!" Velma shouted as Daphne quickly pulled Shaggy out of the way while Fred leaped over to help her take cover.

Then, the door frame collapsed, barely missing Fred and Velma as they lay on the ground, surrounded by the door frame.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked.

"I'm good." Velma smiled. "Thank you."

"Like, excuse us for a sec." Shaggy interrupted as Fred and Velma looked up.

"We probably should carry on if the time capsule isn't in the room behind this door." Daphne said before she and Shaggy shared a glance at each other.

"You're right." Fred said as he and Velma got up. "However, I just have an idea on how to fool that Dark Specter."

The gang then huddled together as Fred explained his plan, and there were nods when he finished outlining his plan.

"Let's do this!" Shaggy nodded.

* * *

**What plan does Fred have in mind? Please read and review!**


	16. Running and cornered

**I _strongly_ suggest go to YouTube to search the song _Mony Mony _and listen to it while reading the part with the chase sequence.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Cornered

Several moments later, the Dark Specter and the two ghosts were in a room not far from the school gym when he started to hear someone calling, "Excuse me? Hello?"

"Oh, what is it now?" The Dark Specter grumbled as he exited the room, leaving the two prisoners to the watchful eyes of the two ghosts.

The source of the voice came from the gym, from the bottom of the hole to be precise.

The Specter came to the hole and looked down. Standing in the bottom of the hole were Shaggy and Fred, who were calling out, "Hello?"

"What is it?" The Specter asked as he looked down on the two teenage boys.

Shaggy looked up and saw the Specter and said, "Ah! Like, Mr. Specter, I believe we found what you're looking for, but we've got a problem."

"What's the problem?" The Dark Specter asked with annoyance in his voice.

"It's too big for us to handle, and we need your help." Fred explained.

"All right, I'll come down." The Specter replied. Then under his breath, he added, "Kids! I should've known they're not that reliable!"

As the Dark Specter slides down the rope, Shaggy and Fred walked away after giving each other a high five. The plan is working!

As it turned out, the plan was to fake the discovery of the Crystal Cove Time Capsule to lure the Dark Specter down into the old school. Once he is there, they will then knock him out, tie him up and lock him in one of the old rooms. Then, they'll head back up and free Scooby and Vice Principal Shore.

Soon, the Specter arrived at the bottom of the hole and looked around. There was no one around.

"All right, I'm here now." The Specter said. "Where is it?"

He received no response, and Shaggy and Fred were no where to be seen.

"Where are you at? Is this a..." The Specter was about to get suspicious when unexpectedly Shaggy and Fred pushed an old cart and hit him from behind.

Caught off guard by the hit, the Specter fell backwards onto the cart, and before he could return to his senses, Shaggy got an old wooden chair and hit it down on him, leaving him stuck with the chair.

"What is this?" The Specter demanded just as Daphne hit him with a thick book before the kids started to push the cart with him on it.

"Where are you kids taking me?" He demanded, but the gang ignored him until they reached another part of the old school where Velma was waiting by a door.

She then opened the door, ready for the trio to push the Specter into the room and then close and lock it.

However, to everyone's surprise, the room was flooded, and when Velma opened the door, a huge wave of water came splashing out on everyone.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as the area becomes flooded with water.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the room where the two ghosts and prisoners were at, Scooby in his cage heard the splashing and then realized that his friends were in trouble.

The two ghosts also heard the splashing and without a word, they floated off to the hole and the underground ruins.

Relieved to see the two ghosts gone, Scooby got a claw ready and started to saw the rope that tied his paws together.

* * *

Back down in the underground ruins, everyone was recovering from the temporary flooding when the Dark Specter picked up something and then laughed.

"Ha ha! So it was a trick! You smart kids tried to trick me!" The Specter laughed at the gang. "But it doesn't matter now, I've found the Crystal Cove Time Capsule."

Seeing the time capsule in his hand, the gang's expressions fell as they realized their plan have backfired on them.

"You kids thought you could fool and outsmart me, but now the tables have turned! I've outsmarted you!" The Specter taunted.

It was then that the two ghosts appeared by his side, and without turning, the Specter ordered, "Ghosts! Finish off these meddling kids!"

"Yes, master." The two ghosts obeyed and flew towards the gang.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted as he grabbed onto Daphne's hand and took off running, followed shortly by Fred and Velma.

The two ghosts chased the gang down the hallway of the ruins of the old school, and the gang, armed with their flashlights, have to seek ways to navigate through the unfamiliar place while trying to lose the ghosts.

During the run, Velma was trying to look over the book on raising the dead for a spell that could banish the ghosts back to their graves. However, she accidentally tripped over something on the ground and dropped her glasses, and a swing of the arm by Shaggy caused the glasses to end up hitting the nearby wall.

Hearing a familiar shatter, the gang stopped as Fred looked and saw that the lens on Velma's glasses were shattered.

"Like, sorry." Shaggy said to Velma.

Velma didn't reply. She immediately stuffed the book into Shaggy's arms and said, "Here, try to figure out the spell. And don't worry about my glasses, I've got a spare pair at home."

It was then that the two ghosts appeared and the gang resumed their running.

**(Beginning of chase sequence. Music: Billy Idol's _Mony Mony_)**

Soon, the two ghosts chased the gang to a section of hallway with five classrooms on both sides of it.

Immediately, the gang turned and raced into the first room on the left, followed by the two ghosts.

Soon, the gang raced across the hallway from the third classroom while the two ghosts did the same from the fifth classroom.

Then, the parties involved in the chase started to split up. Shaggy, carrying Daphne in his arms, raced across the hallway from the fourth classroom, while Fred and Velma, with Fred holding onto Velma's hand to guide her, did the same from the first classroom, as the two ghosts did the same from the third classroom.

Eventually, the whole scene started to mess up, with all parties involved in the chase soon simultaneously exits a random classroom and enters another one across the hallway, travelling in different directions.

After several seconds went by, Shaggy and Daphne, who were racing out of the third classroom on the right, collided with Fred and Velma, who were travelling in the opposite direction.

**(End of Chase Sequence)**

As the gang regrouped, Shaggy looked into the book he was holding and said, "_Mgdf sdfasd_"

For a while, nothing happened. Then, the earth started to shake as if a whole army of ghosts were raising from their graves in the same time.

"Wrong spell, Shaggy!" Velma exclaimed.

* * *

Sure enough, over at Crystal Cove Cemetery, dozens of ghosts in clothing of different eras simultaneously rises from their graves. Among them included a cowboy ghost who exclaimed, "Ye-haw!" and a gangster dressed in a suit with a fedora and armed with a machine gun.

That night happened to be the Classical Movies Night in Crystal Cove at the movie theater, and in one particular ward of the theater, several people were watching an old colour western film. During the scene in the movie where two of the characters started at each other on screen, the ghosts of the two actors that portrayed the two characters shown on screen ironically flew out from the screen towards the audience, scaring everyone as they saw the ghosts.

Meanwhile in his office, Sheriff Stone got up from his desk and went to the refrigerator for a drink. But when he opened the fridge door, the ghost of a former sheriff whom he admired emerged from the fridge and said, "I'm not in this game for a pat in the back. I'm in it for justice!" scaring Stone as he thought he was caught slacking off on the job by the former sheriff.

Elsewhere, the city was in chaos as citizens ran everywhere as they were chased by the ghosts that were unleashed from their graves.

* * *

Back in the ruins of the old school, the gang raced off to another part of the ruins, only to discover that they've ended up back at the bottom of the hole from the school gym, where the Dark Specter was waiting for them.

"Aha! Trying to run away, will you?" The Specter asked.

Before the gang could respond, the two ghosts appeared on his two sides as the Specter said, "Well well, my dear servants, it appears that you two have shown up just in time to finish off these kids for once and for all!"

The two ghosts nodded and then flew towards the gang.

With the two ghosts approaching them, Fred turned to Shaggy and said, "Shag, quick! Do something!"

"Like, I'm trying!" Shaggy replied as Fred and Velma closed their eyes in fright, believing that it is the end for them.

In fright, Daphne closed her eyes as she unconsciously gave Shaggy a squeeze as to tell him to do something.

Realizing that it is up to him, Shaggy looked at the book and saw a spell of interest.

Seeing the approaching ghosts, Shaggy quickly said in a panicking tone: "_Gdro gao n_"

* * *

**The spells were made up entirely in my head, as I don't entirely remember the actual spells Shaggy used in the original film.**

**In the meantime, what befalls the gang? Please read and review!**


	17. Unmasked

Chapter 17: Unmasked

For a while, everyone was anxious in opening their eyes as Shaggy uttered the spell.

Shaggy, who shut his eyes briefly as he uttered the spell, was the first to open his eyes, and a surprising sight greeted him.

The two ghosts were suspended in the air, unable to move towards them and were shaking.

He then tapped Daphne's shoulder and she opened her eyes, surprised at the sight of the two ghosts being paralyzed.

Fred and Velma then followed suit, and they were amazed by the sight as well.

Elsewhere in the city, all of the ghosts that were flying around the city were, too, suspended in the mid-air and like the ghosts of Emily Elgar and Amadeus Masterson, they were unable to move.

Then, the two ghosts started to be dragged away by an invisible force, as well as the ghosts that were roaming around the city.

"We're sorry." Both of them moaned as they were dragged up the hole as the Specter and the gang watched in awe.

Eventually, all of the ghosts were dragged back to their graves and re-entered them.

"You did it, Shag!" Daphne praised as the gang sighed in relief while Shaggy tossed the book on raising the dead to the back.

Then, Fred made a fist and made his move to punch the Specter.

To everyone's surprise, the Specter had one more trick in his sleeve as he pulled out a lit dynamite.

"Think it's over?" He laughed as he showed the dynamite to the gang, who were now unsure what to do next.

Just then, everyone heard a familiar "Rooby-Doo!" coming from above.

Everyone looked up and saw Scooby Doo sliding down the rope. He then lost his grip and fell and landed right on the Specter.

"Yah!" The Specter exclaimed as he lost the dynamite and the time capsule as Scooby landed on him.

Fred caught the time capsule, while Shaggy caught the dynamite and panicked, as the dynamite is about to go off.

Swiftly, Daphne yanked the fuse out from the dynamite and tossed it aside. Relieved, Shaggy tossed the now-useless dynamite to the back.

Then, Scooby grabbed the rope with his mouth and as quick as a bullet, he started to run around the Specter, tying him up in the process as everyone watched.

Eventually, Scooby stopped as he effectively tied up the Dark Specter with the rope and faced his friends.

"Like, way to go Scooby!" Shaggy praised with a smile on his face. "You've caught him!"

As Scooby nodded his thanks, Fred walked over to the Specter and said, "Now let's see who the Dark Specter really is."

As he proceeded to take the mask off, the gang can hear a man saying, "No! No!"

The mask came off, and to everyone's surprise, it was Principal Booth that was the Dark Specter!

"Principal Booth?!" The gang exclaimed.

Staring at the gang, the principal said, "I almost got my hands onto one of the most valuable artifacts of Crystal Cove's history!"

"But why?" Velma asked. "Why go through the trouble of closing down the high school?"

"There's only one way to find out on that." Fred said as he proceeded to open up the Crystal Cove Time Capsule.

To everyone's surprise, there were only some old documents, mostly letters and postcards.

"Why, there're only letters and postcards in the time capsule!" Daphne exclaimed.

Just then, Shaggy noticed the stamps on the letters and postcards and his mind instantly travelled back to early in the morning when he and the gang were in the principal's office.

_There's a stamp album on Principal Booth's office desk, and there was a poster promoting stamp collecting on one of the walls._

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Standing in Principal Booth's office, Shaggy was watching himself and the gang standing with Booth, Shore and Sheriff Stone in the office where Shore and the sheriff questioned them on what they were doing in the school the night before.

Spotting the stamp album on Booth's desk, Shaggy paused his flash vision and everything around him froze. He then walked over to the desk, took the stamp album and opened it.

Principal Booth had collected a wide variety of stamps in the stamp album, and with a magnifying glass on hand, he examined the stamps.

There was one stamp that had two rabbits printed on it, and as Shaggy examined it closely, he realized that one of the rabbits had only one eye.

"Why, it's a misprint!" He thought to himself as he closed the album and placed it back on Booth's desk. He then looked around and saw a guide on stamp collection.

Without hesitation, he took the guide and flipped the pages until he got to the page he was looking for.

Reading the pages, he realized that old misprinted stamps are more valuable to collect as misprints are rare.

"I see now." Shaggy nodded to himself as he placed the guide back on Booth's desk and resumed playing his flash vision.

END OF FLASH VISION

**(Note: ****The flash vision is inspired by the series _Murdoch Mysteries_, with the scenes where the detective goes through his flash vision as he understood a part of the crime and explains to the suspect how he knew they had committed their crimes. In those flash visions, the detective is seen watching the suspect committing the crime and then making moves to try to cover up as the detective narrates in the background.**

**Also, in my stories, the _Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated_ version of Shaggy processes a near-photographic memory)**

"Like, let me take a look at those letters and postcards." Shaggy said to Daphne, and she let him take a view of them.

Pointing at the stamp on that particular letter, he said, "Like, they're not just letters and postcards, gang. They're letters and postcards with stamps, and check this one out."

He then allowed his friends to get a better view of the stamp he was pointing at as he continued, "It's a misprint!"

Velma took a look at the stamp and saw the misprint and immediately understood.

"Yes, that's right." Booth nodded. "The stamp with the misprint of the first _USS_ _Crystal Cove _from the late nineteenth century: It's one of the most valuable misprinted stamps in the world, and it would've been all mine, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that blasted dog."

With Booth's confession, the gang then realized that they've actually solved a mystery!

"Like, we did it, gang!" Shaggy exclaimed happily as Scooby leaped over to lick him in the face. "We did it! We actually solved the mystery!"

As Scooby tackled Shaggy and licked him happily in the face, the rest of the gang laughed and smiled at the duo. However, none of them had a larger smile on their faces than Daphne.

* * *

_September 22, 2011_

That morning, all students and faculty of Crystal Cove Central High School were gathered at the main entrance to the school where the now-Principal Shore and the gang stood together on the top of the stairs.

"Late last night, the lives of the citizens of Crystal Cove were threatened by the presence of ghosts that were raised from the graves of the city's preceding citizens. However, thanks to the brilliant minds of four promising young people and their dog, there were no harm done to the people." Principal Shore announced and there were some cheers from the crowd.

Shore then turned to the gang and said quietly, "I want to apologize to you five for accusing you of causing all of the panic in school in the past four days. As of this moment, your expulsion from Crystal Cove Central High School has been lifted and you are welcome to continue to attend school here."

"Like, thank you very much, Principal Shore." Shaggy nodded.

Nodding, Shore continued to address the group, "And during this mystery, one of the city's lost treasures was discovered in the ruins of the old high school: The Crystal Cove Time Capsule!"

There were cheers and a round of applause as the principal showed the crowd the sealed time capsule.

"As part of Mayor Jones' plan to celebrate part of our city's history, the five brilliant minds will do the honour of burying the time capsule into its rightful place."

Soon, the gang, except for Scooby, were armed with shovels and proceeded to dig into the ground for a hole to bury the time capsule.

However, Shaggy accidentally let go of his shovel when he dug it up, causing it to fly through the air and land and smash right into the windshield of Principal Shore's red sports car!

As the car alarm went off, everyone gasped in surprise as Principal Shore looked in shock.

Turning to the principal, Shaggy quickly said, "Like, sorry for the windshield."

However, the principal raised his hand in a calming gesture and said calmly to Shaggy, "Accidents happen."

It was a departure to his first reaction when the gang's fight on the school bus caused it to crash into the flagpole, which then smashed down onto the wind shield of his sports car on Monday.

Nodding, Shaggy turned back to his friends and they briefly laughed with him before resuming their digging.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Please read and review!**


	18. The Mystery Begins

**Here it is, folks! The final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Mystery Begins

Later after school, the gang walked home together in a relaxing mood.

"It's really hard to believe that we've actually solved a mystery!" Fred said excitingly.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy nodded in agreement. "We really needed to do it in order to clear our names, which we did."

"So what should we do now?" Daphne asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Before any of them can answer Daphne's question, they saw eight unwelcome-looking figures standing in front of the coffee shop ahead.

Standing there were Mayor Fred Jones Sr., Sheriff Bronson Stone, Colton &amp; Paula Rogers, Angie &amp; Dale Dinkley and Barty &amp; Nan Blake. All of them had serious looks

"Ruh roh." Scooby piped as the gang approached their parents.

"Well, well, about time you kids showed up." The sheriff said. "Your parents were getting worried."

"Uh, what seem to be the matter, sheriff?" Fred asked. "Shouldn't you be happy that our names were cleared?"

"Why the serious looks?" Velma asked her parents.

"Kids, we _are_ happy about the fact that you kids weren't responsible for the damage that has occurred at the high school." The mayor began. "However, it was _how _you kids cleared your own names that we aren't happy about."

"Like, what's the matter with our mystery solving?" Shaggy enquired.

"I thought the sheriff specifically told you kids to leave the investigations to him and his investigators, Norville." Paula said.

"Plus, I don't like how you keep hanging out with that low-achieving shaggy-haired boy, Daphne." Barty said to his daughter, specifically referring to Shaggy.

"As well, I do want to note that those ghost sightings had actually boasted the city's economy in the past two days." The mayor added, gesturing towards some of the curious tourists that are on the tour bus to the city's cemetery. "Do you kids realize how much of your playing detective costed the town?"

"Well Dad, I don't see how those ghosts' destructive behaviour in town can boast the city's economy." Fred said.

"That's because you've been spending too much time reading those mystery novels and trap-building guides at home, my dear Fred." The mayor snapped. "Time that could've been used to study and take a closer look on politics!"

"And besides, you should be aware that those ghost appearances and any other supernatural phenomenon that has occurred in the city are just simply something that is part of the city's heritage and history." Angie added.

The gang were speechless. They weren't expecting such a hostile reaction from their parents.

Seeing no reaction from the gang, the sheriff said, "This is going to be my last warning to you kids before I decide to throw you all in a cell: Leave any of the mysteries to me and my investigators! There is a reason why we wear this badge!" He then pointed to the sheriff's badge on his dress shirt after finishing his sentence.

"Well, can we at least hang around together after school?" Velma asked.

"We promise that we won't horse around, causing any trouble in town." Fred added.

The parents looked at each other and conferred, then they nodded.

"Fine." Dale replied to his daughter as his wife nodded. "Just make sure that you come back to the museum before the tour begins."

"And make sure you limit your interaction with that boy Norville while you guys are hanging around." Nan added.

"As well, make sure that this is the **final** time that you kids play detective." The mayor said.

With that, the parents walked away from the gang.

* * *

"I guess I will have to find out why my parents despises you so much, Shag." Daphne remarked to Shaggy as they walked together.

"Like, don't worry about that, Daph." Shaggy nodded. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens to you, you can always come to me and Scooby. We'll always be there to support you, Daph."

"Really?" Daphne asked as her eyes sparkled.

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded as Scooby replied, "Re promise."

Daphne smiled as she unconsciously slipped her hand into Shaggy's hand.

Seeing the way Daphne was interacting with Shaggy and Scooby, Velma turned to Fred and spoke.

"I guess I owe you an apology for being quite hostile towards you when we were on detention on Monday, Freddie."

"Well, there's no need to apologize." Fred nodded. "We still managed to come out at the top and clear our names."

"True." Velma nodded in agreement. "It is also good to make new friends in the course of solving this mystery."

"You sure got that right." Fred smiled.

It was then that Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby came to join them as Shaggy said, "Like, so what do you have in mind for us to celebrate, Fred?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we hang out at the shopping mall in town." Fred suggested.

"Sounds good for me." Velma nodded. "Given that the next tour is scheduled to take place two hours from now, let's go."

And so, the gang made their way to the van, which Principal Shore managed to arrange to be delivered back to town earlier in the morning, and head off for the town's main shopping mall.

During the walk, Velma noticed that Shaggy and Daphne had their arms linked. She then smiled at Fred as they arrive at the parked van.

* * *

_September 23, 2011_

That afternoon, after school, the gang meet ran into one another as they prepared to head home.

"Hey guys!" Velma exclaimed excitingly. "I've heard that there has been some strange going ons at the Crystal Cove Art Museum during the night. Are you guys interested in checking it out?"

"Another mystery sounds good for me. Count me in." Fred quickly replied, even though his father told them to stay away from mystery-solving.

"It will be a break from being at home with my strict parents all day during the weekend, so I'm in." Daphne said enthusiastically.

"Like, I'll go wherever you guys go." Shaggy added, and Daphne smiled at him.

"Awesome!" Velma smiled. Turning to Scooby, she asked, "What about you, Scooby?"

"Ro way." Scooby replied, shaking his head.

"Oh." Shaggy said. He then made a brief thought before asked, "Would you come along if we decide to stop by at Bloody Stake?"

"Re Bloody Stake restaurant?" Scooby asked excitingly. "Rhat's that?"

"It's a vampire-themed restaurant that has excellent food there." Daphne explained. "My sister Delilah and Shaggy's brother Neville had gone there for dates a few times before, and they both said that the food is really good."

"Rokay! Ri'm in!" Scooby smiled.

Smiling, Velma nodded, "It's good to have you on the team, Scoob."

Seeing the nearby clock, the gang realized that they should get going if they wanted to solve another mystery.

"Come on, let's go!" Fred said in a cheerful tone and they took off for the van.

* * *

_September 25, 2011_

After solving the mystery of the Ghost Knight of the Crystal Cove Art Museum, where the ghost knight turned out to be the disguise of an embittered former employee of the museum who was fired after being discovered to be running an art smuggling ring and was using the ghostly legend of the Ghost Knight to cover his art smuggling ring at the museum, the gang had decided that they're going to solve mysteries in town as a hobby, whether the mayor and sheriff likes it or not.

That afternoon, they gave the van Shaggy's brother Norman have restored new paint and decided to name it the "Mystery Machine," where they can then use it to get around town and store and transport mystery-solving equipment.

Later in the evening, Shaggy drove Fred and Velma home before driving Daphne to her family mansion.

"Like, I guess Scooby and I will see you at school tomorrow, Daph." Shaggy said as he shifted the van into park.

"Right." Daphne nodded as she prepared to get off. Smiling at him, she said, "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you!" Both Shaggy and Scooby nodded before Daphne got off. She then waved at them before proceeding to enter her family mansion.

After that, Shaggy and Scooby arrived at their home and proceeded to park the Mystery Machine and head into the house.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a figure with grey hair on the sides and wearing a dark business suit was watching them through a pair of binoculars, standing by a nearby tree a few blocks away from the duo's home.

Once the duo got into the house, the man put down the binoculars and dialed a number on his cellphone.

When the party on the other end answered his phone call, he said, "Yeah, E, it's me."

After a pause, he said, "Yeah, that teenage boy and his dog had just entered their house."

Another pause went by before he said, "Oh, alright. I'll just keep watch on those kids and see if they may find something related to that disk. Those kids sure knew how to do detective work."

After the phone call, he then disappeared into the dark shadows.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this ending? Is it a good prequel to the series _Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated_?**

**In the meantime, I've got a series of rewrites of SDMI episodes coming up, so stay tuned!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
